Trying Not to Neuter Him
by BluBooThalassophile
Summary: THE 3RD OF MY 'TRYING NOT TO' SERIES! She's never had more than what she's got, but what she's got isn't much. Now she's in a desperate situation. But he's got a proposal for her of which if she accepts then both of their problems are solved. The only problem is she isn't certain she could survive his lecherous ways. Still she needs help and he needs a bride... What's a girl to do?
1. Chapter 1

**This is**** the third installment to my Trying Not to Series. **

**-If you would like to read the first one it's called Trying Not to Love Him, it's a Sesshomaru and Rin story. **

**-If you would like to read the second one it's called Trying Not to Murder Him, it's a Koga and Ayame story.**

* * *

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 1**

Wobbly legs were coming towards her, she smiled with delight as she knelt down to scoop up her niece from the grass of the picnic she had been invited to. The little child gave her a happy look as carried them back up to the picnic. Rin was holding one of her sons, though which one was beyond her because she could not identify which of the triplets was which, though they were all cute and quiet. Oh so quiet! It was wonderful, though it was also slightly nerve-wracking because she had never known any child to be so quiet and she was a teacher.

"Hey Sango!" Rin smiled, Sesshomaru said nothing as his toddlers climbed on him and she smothered her laugh. Never in her life had she seen the mighty, serious, intimidating Sesshomaru Taisho as a father but here he was being climbed on by his toddlers. Koga on the other hand was frantically chasing his redheaded son while Ayame tried to coral her other son.

"Hey everyone! Where's Kagome?" she asked carrying the wolf cub, Natsumi, back to the picnic. Natsumi quickly scrambled down from her to chase after Yuichi who climbed into a tree; though Sango could not blame the pup for hiding from the cub.

"She's stuck in traffic," Ayame panted as she held her squirming cub.

"Having trouble there?" Sango teased, Ayame's cubs were what Sango categorized as normal. They were loud; even though they were barely six months old. They were active; to the point where Koga and Ayame were having trouble keeping up with the cubs. And they were trouble in every possible way, no doubt when they became teenagers they'd be in all the trouble. Well maybe Yuki wouldn't be in trouble but the others would definitely be neck deep in trouble.

"Where did they get all this energy!?" Ayame asked, Sango just smiled.

"Well they have you and Koga as parents so I'd say look no further; on top of that they are Ookami pack members so why ask?" Sango teased as she sat with Rin.

"You wanna hold Yuudai?" Rin asked as she lounged in the grass.

"Certainly!" Sango absolutely loved Rin's pups, they liked being held, they liked being quiet and peaceful, and they also had this way of looking at you that made you think they were far more intelligent than the average pup. She was handed a pup who was looked up at her with serious amber eyes, silver hair, silver dog ears, a crescent moon in the center of his forehead (which all of Sesshomaru's pups had; even Yuichi's though his had recently appeared), three jagged magenta stripes upon his cheeks, claws, fangs, and his father's looks.

"You know it's not fair that Rin's pups are so well behaved and mine are hell on wheels!" Ayame panted as she and Koga flopped onto the grass.

"Kagome should be here soon, you can pawn them off on her. She loves chasing them around after all!" Sango said as she played with Yuudai. The pup never smiled but he held onto her finger to her delight. Rin's pups were going to be heartbreakers one day, though she was certain they had broken a few hearts already.

"Yuichi get out of the tree!" Rin shouted as she sat on the ground. Sango looked up at the black hair pup who furiously shook his head. Natsumi continued to try to climb the tree to get to the pup.

"Oh boy, looks like you're going to have your hands full when he's a teenager," Sango mused.

"Every time Natsumi comes around he hides! I swear he's just like his father!" Rin said with exasperation only for Sesshomaru to lift a brow at her. Sango laughed, Rin glared in retaliation, Ayame just snickered and Koga looked lost.

"Sorry I'm late, why's Yuichi in a tree?" Kagome asked.

"Because he's hiding," Sango informed her friend who burst into laughter.

"Sounds like him!" Kagome flopped onto the grass.

"Want to hold one of my cubs!?" Ayame pleaded.

"No, but I'll take Yukio!" Kagome snatched up one of the identical triplets and Ayame gaped at her. "Your cubs don't like being held, they like being chased. I foresee major commitment issues from all of them but Natsumi who's stuck on Yuichi who's the one hiding."

Yuichi glared at them and they all laughed.

Sango had to admit afternoons like this on her holidays from work were very relaxing. Being surrounded by her friends and nieces and nephews as she often referred to them was nice. She hadn't had a family growing up, she had been a street kid since her father's murder and the foster system had lost track of her. Still she had survived with top marks in school, she had made it through college to be a teacher to help the lost souls in this world. Then she had moved into that apartment building, she hadn't expected to make friends she could consider family since she had never had a family or friends.

But Kagome had walked up to her with a smile, a laugh, and a little bit of magic and managed to become her first friend. Sango had never had a friend so getting Kagome as a friend had shocked her to death. With Kagome had come Ayame, who Sango had been skeptical of but eventually warmed up to. Ayame was sweet, kind, and feisty. The three of them had been good, Sango never really wanted more friends but then there had walked in Rin. It was difficult not to love Rin, after all if Sesshomaru could love her then how could they not!? As far as Sango was concerned Rin was a miracle worker if she could make Sesshomaru fall in love with her.

But those three women quickly became the closest thing to family she had and she liked sticking around them. She also liked their mates, well Rin's and Ayame's mates and husbands. Sesshomaru was quiet, it was clear to her he really only tolerated them because Rin liked them. Still she found him absolutely awesome since he was amazing; she had even managed to fast talk him into guest speaking at one of her classes since she had needed an expert on the Edo period and Sesshomaru was an expert in a way she had never expected. Then there was Koga, who wasn't all that bad now that he wasn't being a complete and total ass towards Ayame. She found herself liking his quirky humor, ill-mannered temper, and nagging tone when he bickered with her in a debate over laws or sports. He was fun to hang out with, and a good father; though at the moment he was a bit frazzled.

Then there was Kagome's relationship with Inuyasha, and though it was…complicated to say the least she did like Inuyasha when he was with Kagome. When he wasn't she hated his guts for hurting her friend.

"Isn't Inuyasha coming today?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, he had a meeting though and will be a bit late. He wants to go to dinner tonight," Kagome said happily as she played with Yukio who was identical to Yuudai and Yuji. Tsukiko wobbled over to her mother. Aki jumped her only to receive the toddler's snarl which had the wolf scrambling away to his father. Sango smiled, Tsukiko would be a handful when she was a teenager but she had a feeling Tsukiko would be like her father and able to handle herself. Besides if Tsukiko didn't handle the stupid boys who would pursue her in high school Sango had a feeling Yuichi and Sesshomaru would.

"Well, you shouldn't go irritating her," Ayame informed her cub as he hugged his mother. Rin picked up Tsukiko then.

"She shouldn't be so like her father," Rin said.

"So Sango, any hot dates to come?" Ayame asked greedily.

"No!" Sango choked out, Yuudai squeezed her finger a little too tightly.

"Hey everyone!" she turned to smile at Inuyasha who was on her good side at the moment as he hurried towards them. Sesshomaru let out a low growl but Rin frowned at him. Yuichi dropped out of the tree onto his father's mokomoko when Natsumi wobbled to Inuyasha. Inuyasha picked up the black cub and carried her back to their group. "Sorry I was late, and Koga you look like shit!"

"You chase after four cubs! You stinkin' mutt!" Koga shouted.

Sesshomaru lifted a brow at Koga then.

"You don't count you filthy dog! You pups are fuckin' perfect and good at everything with perfect behavior!" Koga snapped, Sango laughed. True Sesshomaru's pups were mellow compared to Koga's but Koga' tantrum was hilarious! You'd think he was the only frazzled father in the world.

"Get your father," Inuyasha said flatly as he released Natsumi, Yuichi leapt back into the tree then which had Sango laughing even harder as she held Yuudai who only gave her a blank, serious look.

"Wha!?" Natsumi grabbed Koga's black hair and began tugging on it.

"_**OW!**_" Koga yelped as he tried to pry his daughter away from his hair.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Rin greeted.

"Hey Rin," he sat beside Rin then and Sango caught Kagome's slight pout.

"Here's Yuji," Rin placed her third pup in his arms as she held Tsukiko. Tsukiko only let her mother and father hold her and screamed bloody murder to any who tried who weren't them. Sesshomaru instantly grabbed Rin and pulled her to him as Inuyasha sat there holding the quiet Yuji. Haru stealthily tackled Koga, while Aki just dove at his mother, Yuki climbed onto her lap to play with Yuudai's ears, and Natsumi tried to climb the tree after Yuichi who was clearly not coming down until Natsumi was gone. Sango smiled with enjoyment when Koga snatched up Yuki and held onto his silver daughter.

The afternoon was energetic to say the least and it was very entertaining to her as she played with Yuudai most of the afternoon. Sesshomaru held Rin and Tsukiko most of the afternoon. Inuyasha and Rin were clearly good friends as he chatted with her most of the afternoon and played with Yuji. Kagome sat beside Inuyasha and talked with Rin also as she played with Yukio. Sango spent most of her time with Yuudai and Ayame's brood; which was fun but great Kami did those cub have energy to burn! Ayame and Koga fell asleep under the tree as she played with their cubs. Sango laughed as she looked over her family. It had certainly grown over the past three years.

She liked it!

Finally the sun was setting and it was time to load up all the exhausted Ookami cubs, retrieve Yuichi from the tree and put all of the Taisho pups in car. Once Rin and Ayame's families were off Inuyasha, Kagome, and she were standing there watching them go.

"I love those pups," Kagome said with a smile.

"Freaky how quiet they are," Inuyasha grumbled.

"You two enjoy your evening, I'll see you later!" Sango said as she walked off.

"Where are you going Sango!?" Kagome shouted.

"I have to prepare for the first day of school! That starts next week you know!" she shouted as she jogged to her car, hopped in and drove home. Summer was great, it was truly enjoyable but she had to ready herself to the new term.

She walked into her quiet apartment, flopped down on her couch and went to sleep. She'd worry about school tomorrow and make all of her plans for her class to come. And come tomorrow she'd start making plans on how to avoid that lecher, she could not afford to lose this job because of some pervert! At least Midoriko understood Miroku really was a lecher and she didn't slap him for no reason. If she did slap him for no reason then she'd be a horrible person.

But she swore if he grabbed her ass one more time…

He'd be neutered, she was not tolerating a horny coworker who had lecherous behavior of which she seemed to be on the receiving end most of the time. Sadly though she would be working with him this year, he was transferring to the history department.

* * *

**Sesshomaru and Rin's pups names meanings, in order according to birth:**

**Yuichi- male; means 'heroic first (son)'  
**

**Tsukiko- female; means 'moon child'**

**Yuji- male; means 'heroic second (son)'**

**Yukio- male; means 'blessed hero'**

**Yuudai- male; means 'great hero'**

* * *

**Koga and Ayame's cubs names and meanings, in order according to birth:**

**Aki- male (unisex); means 'bright/autumn'**

**Yuki- female (unisex); means 'snow/happiness'**

**Haru- male (unisex); means 'spring (as in the season)'**

**Natsumi- female; means 'beautiful summer'**

* * *

**That's all for now folks!  
**

**Enjoy Trying Not to Neuter Him! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 2**

Sango was blaring her techno in her classroom as she prepared for the start of the year with her students. She was dancing slightly with her music as she worked on her room and plans, this year was going to be great! There was no doubt about that in her mind as she bobbed her head in sync to the rhythm of the music.

An un-wanted hand grabbed her ass.

Without think she spun around and her hand slapped his cheek as hard as she could. With the pencil between her teeth she growled at the unwanted intruder who just smiled sheepishly despite the brilliant red hand print on his face. She was glaring at him as she stepped off the chair to continue glaring up at him as she pulled her pencil from her teeth into her fingers.

"What do you want Houshi?" she asked coldly as she stood there trying to fight off the desire to slug him in his jaw.

"You didn't hear me calling you over the music and so I came over to get you and it looked like you might fall…" he trailed off at her glare. She was going to neuter him! Get rid of the testosterone in his system! Then perhaps he'd never again grab a woman's ass when she was dancing to good music and enjoying her solitude. Damn pervert!

"What do you want Houshi?" Sango repeated as he straightened then.

"I have come because Midori Hitomiko is looking for you," Miroku informed her as she stomped out of the room to hunt up her boss before she did something she'd regret to or with Miroku. The pathetic thing was she liked Miroku for the most part, at least until he grabbed her ass or asked a random woman to bare his child. Honestly the man was impossible! She went looking around for her boss before she really did react to Miroku's advances. Perhaps she'd make an appointment with Kagome's couch and a glass of wine.

* * *

Miroku just stood there after having worked at the school and getting ready for the classes he'd be teaching. But now he stood in his father's study as the lawyer reminded him of all the requirements for him inherate his own home. Miroku just endured all of this with silence and tolerated the rudeness with which he was treated. It wasn't as if he wasn't trying to follow his father's will, he was only twenty-eight so he had two years until he lost everything and it wasn't as if he'd lose everything now. But now that he was alone he was trying to catch his breath in all this mess.

How could his father have done this to him!?

Miroku just leaned against his father's old desk as he tried to figure this out. He needed an heir; a child, he needed a woman to do that to accomplish that because he couldn't lose his mother's home. It hadn't been his father's home but rather his mother's and now the only way he got to keep it was by having a child. Not a thrilling aspect of his father's will but a fact all the same.

* * *

Sango just fell onto her couch and screamed into a pillow. What the fuck!?

How was this even fucking possible!?

Why the hell would they do this to her or the single women of the school for that matter? And it wasn't like she could land another teaching gig in a school as nice as that. But what the hell was the matter with her boss's bosses!? Sango propped herself up, she couldn't find a job in a week and she couldn't really afford to lose this job either. Sitting up on her couch she looked at her apartment, she'd need to talk to Rin about this problem. Rin would know what to do, Rin always knew what to do and in this way Sango found herself always trusting Rin. Sitting up Sango snatched up her keys, stormed out of her apartment to head to the one place she knew she'd always be welcomed. Sesshomaru Taisho's.

Driving up to the Taisho's grand home she got out of her car as she stalked up to the door. Without thinking she walked into the house, she picked up one of the identical triplets as she hunted up Rin. Sesshomaru was sleeping on the couch with Rin as Tsukiko slept on Rin, Yuichi was sleeping on his father's mokomoko with two of his brothers. Sango just grinned as she silently walked over to the sleeping family with one of the triplets in her arms.

"Don't even think about it human," Sesshomaru growled out. Rin cracked an eye open.

"Hey Sango," Rin greeted, Sesshomaru growled then.

"Hey Rin, can we talk?"

"Yeah," Rin breathed out as her eyes closed before she stretched and sat up, put Tsukiko on Sesshomaru's chest, Sango put the unknown triplet onto Sesshomaru's stomach before following Rin who sleepily drifted to the kitchen.

"What's up?" Rin yawned as she pulled out an orange juice carton.

"I have to get married in a week."

Rin blinked at her.

"Huh?"

* * *

**Alrighty so I haven't been good about updating it... but the past few weeks have been difficult and then there was all this crap this week and I was going to write this up yesterday but if you have questions about what happened and why this wasn't updated like planned then read Chapter 8 of Never Be the Same. **

**I know it's a short chapter, even I'm criticizing myself at the moment because it's short but the next few chapters are going to be long. This is going to be updated again on Saturday!  
**

**From this point on I promise to be good about updating this again and I'm going to ignore the outside world for a while. But this does not mean I'm immersing myself in the cyber world or fantasy world so I'm going to relax for while. **

**Anyways, the updates are in Never Be the Same, I'll be back for this on Saturday promise!**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Trying Not to Neuter Him! =)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 3**

"You need to do what?" Rin asked as she blinked away her sleep and poured herself a glass of orange juice. Sango just sighed then because this would have to be explained sooner rather than later, but her friend needed to be awake for her to explain it.

"I forgot about my contract when I signed up to work at the school, at the time it was no big deal I was with Kuranosuke Takeda at the time and we were engaged to be married." Sango sighed at the old happy memories of her and Kuranosuke, they had had it all and for a moment Sango had had the vain hopes that perhaps she could have a little more than what she had. Then he had died in an accident and she hadn't thought about marrying again or even dating. But there was Miroku who irritated her to no end with his quips at her probably not even knowing what a man was like. "The school doesn't hire single women to work at it, they think it sends a poor message to the girls at the school. And that was fine, at the time which was about four years ago.

"I was engaged to my college sweetheart, I had the promises of being married within the five year time frame the contract demanded and I was fine with that. But then there was the accident," Sango sighed at the memory which had tears welling up in her eyes then. The lights, the horns, the screeching of tires, then the earth shattering impact as the eighteen wheeler hit their car while they were on vacation. It was no one's fault, the accident, it just was an accident. "He died, I didn't think about marriage or the contract when I came back. My boss took pity on me, didn't mention the contract, and let me keep my job. I lost everything already and I couldn't afford to lose the job so they let me stay with my original contract in play.

"I forgot about it, it's been five years and if I'm not married by the end of the week I lose my job," Sango bit her lip so she didn't cry. Rin just reached over to her.

"I'm so sorry," Rin murmured softly, Sango just nodded her head as a few tears slipped down her cheeks.

"What am I going to do Rin? I can't get married in a week!" Sango whispered hoarsely. She whispered because there was a chance that if she spoke she'd scream and that would wake six members of the Taisho clan, that would not be good. Sesshomaru would not be happy if that happened.

"Calm down Sango," Rin ordered firmly and for some reason it soothed her to the core. "Now breath, surely you're not the only unmarried teacher at your school."

"Well…most of the unmarried ones are engaged and just started," Sango admitted grudgingly. There was one… but there was no way in hell she'd ask him to help her out of this dilemma. She'd sooner leap off a building than ask him for help. Besides, he was a pervert and a pain in the ass along with a groper. She would not ask Miroku to help her, though to her knowledge they had started at the same time and were under the same contract.

"What aren't you telling me Sango?" Rin asked as she sat on the counter.

"I can't! I'd sooner marry a toad!" Sango protested. Rin just sighed, Sango felt like screaming in her frustration.

"_**Name!**_" Rin growled out.

"I don't think he's the best candidate—"

"_**NAME!**_" Rin snarled.

"Miroku Houshi," Sango grumbled.

"Was that so hard?" Rin asked sweetly as her eldest son teetered in then. Sango scooped up Yuichi before he could go to his mother and held him because she needed to hold something cute and sweet and kind at the moment before she started screaming, balling her eyes out and pleading Rin to help her find another job. If she lost this job just because of one lousy technicality then she was screwed; there'd be no job reference and her teaching career would be caput.

"Yes," she grumbled.

"Alright, we will talk to Miroku about this matter and see if you two can work out a deal of sorts. The marriage doesn't have to be permanent just until you can find another job. And I don't think Sesshomaru would let you crash here, and I don't think you'd want to." Rin yawned out as she picked up one of the identical triplets.

"Are you alright Rin?" Sango asked, Rin was looking a little pale at the moment.

"Yeah, just tired, Sesshomaru and them are good at using up all my energy," Rin replied with a slight smile as she held her son. Sango just looked her friend over skeptically before leaving the topic alone. She gave Rin her coworker's number and let her friend arrange this meeting because if she did then Miroku would be leaving in a body bag. The perv. He was all too happy for this meeting though as he agreed to meet with her, Rin and Sesshomaru to discuss this matter. Rin hurriedly ended the call, looked a little sick and Sango was again about to ask her friend if she were alright when Rin did the most unexpected thing ever.

"S'cuse me!" Rin shoved her identical pup at her then bolted as Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen. Sango just blinked as she watched Rin disappear while nimbly avoiding her toddling toddler.

"What's wrong with her!?" Sango demanded, Sesshomaru took his silver son from her and lifted a brow threateningly at her. She guessed using an accusatory tone with him would not go over well but it couldn't be helped as she now worried over Rin.

"Pregnancy," Sesshomaru said coldly as he pulled out a sippy-cup of milk from the fridge and gave it to his silver daughter. Sango just blinked dumbly then.

"You two work fast," she mused then. Sesshomaru smirked as he gave a sippy-cup of juice to his black haired son who had started fidgeting in her arms towards the fridge where his father was. She smiled then, this was a nice moment for her, being with a family again.

* * *

Sango Taijiya, he smiled then. The woman with the firm ass, perky breast and figure of Diana the Huntress, everything he'd want in a woman and then some had contacted him about a marriage meet. This was a perfect solution for his problems and no doubt her problem. He knew about her contract, he had the same contract problem with the school but hadn't worried about it too much. The bigger worry for him was keeping his mother's family home. This was the last bit his mother had given him, the last thing he had of her and her family. He would not lose it!

He had been getting to the point of seriously considering hiring a woman to carry his child because his father did not specify how he was to have the child. All the will said was he needed an heir; not a son or a daughter just an heir. His mind began forming a plan then, no doubt she'd want to keep her job just as he wanted to keep his and his home, he was certain they could come to some form of an agreement. He could be very persuasive when he wanted to be.

The problem would be the mule headed coworker of his.

He had a feeling talking Sango into carrying a child would be trickier than it sounded. It wasn't that he wanted a child, hell if she wanted to divorce him and take the kid after all this then he was fine with that. But only after he was thirty.

Face he was not father material nor was he the one girl at a time type of guy. There was no way he'd be a good husband but he just needed to keep his mother's home. Everything after that was a bonus to him. And if Sango took the kid and demanded he pay for the child's care then he was fine with that. But he needed to keep this home.

Yes…

This could work to his advantage. He'd just need to keep her for two years, impregnate her and produce a child and he'd be alright.

He'd just need to seduce, charm, and ensnare Sango for the next few years. Yes that would work out handsomely for him. The idea of actually being a husband and father was laughable to him but he did not want to lose his home. If he had to become her husband and the father of the child to keep his home then so be it! He'd do it! All he needed was to get Sango to agree to marry him. Perhaps he could propose a contract with her… it wasn't a bad idea.

* * *

"Congratulations Rin!" Sango smiled at her friend.

"He's going to kill me!" Rin groaned as she slumped against the wall of the bathroom. "The first pregnancy was a piece 'o cake, the second was hell and this is just worse! I'm going to kill him when I'm able to stand and not wobble because my stomach is queasy!"

"It can't be that bad, you love all your pups." Sango pointed out.

"Yeah, and I love him. Perhaps I'll neuter him, keep the sex and lose the pregnancies," Rin mumbled. Sango just laughed, she heard a growl and was relatively certain Sesshomaru had heard Rin's remark.

"You're really, really lucky Rin," Sango informed her.

"I know," Rin sighed. "Which is why I keep getting pregnant."

"Heh," Sango smothered her laugh before it came. She had to admire her friend, Rin really had gotten everything and then some in life not that she'd realize it. Sango was so used to having nothing she didn't want anything more anymore. After Kuranosuke had died she hadn't really been interested in everything else life had to offer. That didn't mean she didn't want more, it just meant she didn't have any reason to look for more. Sometimes having nothing was easier than having something, at least when you had nothing there was nothing to lose. Having something meant there was something to lose and sometime what you had to lose could cripple you in every way, at least that was her experience. She had nothing left to lose but her job and now she was fighting to keep it, it was the last thing she had and she couldn't lose it. Now was a good time to wish she didn't have anything to lose so she could just walk away.

But she couldn't lose her job.

Sango just pondered this dilemma as she spent the night at the Taisho's home.

Come tomorrow she'd have to beg that pervert for help. She was willing to do whatever he wanted so she didn't lose the last thing she had and knowing that made her feel pathetic. Come tomorrow though she'd deal with this new problem she was creating for herself. She just hoped Houshi didn't complicated it or anything because this would only be temporary!

* * *

**MASS UPDATE! MASS UPDATE! EVERYTHING HAS BEEN UPDATED! TAKE A PICK ON WHAT YOU WANNA READ! MASS UPDATE!  
**

**Wow did I write a lot today! I hope you enjoy everything!**

**Now in regards to my updates...Everything is going to be updated by ear because I'm working on a surprise! Yep! A surprise is coming all your way and I'm working diligently on it around everything else I do...**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Trying Not to Neuter Him!=)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 4**

"You didn't have to come," Sango whispered to Rin and Sesshomaru as they sat at the table. Sesshomaru didn't say anything, Rin was just giddy though and it was making Sango a tad bit nervous as she sat there at the restaurant table.

"Are you kidding, I'm thrilled to be here. This is the first time since… well forever that I've had a pup free night!" Rin mused then reached for a glass of wine which Sango snatched up and downed before her pregnant friend could drink it. Besides she was meeting this lecher that would more than likely grope her ass at some point in the evening and probably agree to this marriage meeting which was not the most thrilling of aspects for her but she wanted to keep her job. Rin pouted a bit at Sango.

"Pregnant women don't drink Rin," Sango reminded her friend.

"Damn, I can't wait for the year I can spend when I'm not pregnant," Rin grumbled as she shot Sesshomaru a look and Sango smothered her laughter by taking a sip of her wine. It was nice to be with Rin and Sesshomaru as she sat there waiting for Miroku; she didn't really want to be here. Miroku showed up about ten minutes after she and the Taishos.

"Sorry for the wait but traffic was murder," Miroku said as he sat beside her. She promptly scooted closer to Rin, who smiled politely, and Sesshomaru said nothing but watched Miroku. "And who is this lovely lady?"

"Mrs. Rin Taisho, off limits Miroku if you value your life," Sango hissed the second half to him because there was a homicidal aura rolling off of Sesshomaru. Miroku quirked a brow at her and she smiled. "Meet Rin's husband and mate, the Sesshomaru Taisho."

"Oh…" then Miroku's eyes widened. "Oh!" he nodded then as he assessed her silver friend. Sesshomaru's gold eyes narrowed slightly and Miroku smiled sheepishly. Perhaps having a friend like Sesshomaru would keep a pervert in line and wouldn't be a complete nightmare of a meeting.

"Nice to meet a friend of Sango's," Miroku said honestly then looked her over. "I didn't think you had a life outside of work."

"That's rude!" Sango snapped at him.

"Sango is the adoptive aunt of my and Sesshomaru's pups," Rin said sweetly. "She's a very good family friend and the only one of my three girlfriends who I would entrust my pups to for a night."

"Koga's watching them tonight.

"Nanny Cameras," Sesshomaru replied coldly and Sango perked up.

"Can I see the video!?" she asked. Rin smiled evilly then and Sesshomaru smirked before giving a faint nod and she felt her night would be alright.

Dinner was an interesting affair, and it was fun with Rin there acting as a referee of sorts for her and Miroku. It turned out that she and Miroku had more in common than she'd have thought, and she didn't think it was all show either. He seemed genuinely interested in her interests; he also happened to be a sports fanatic so she figured that if they did get married at least they would have a base. Sesshomaru took Rin away at some point in the night, said if she wanted to come over she was free to but he and Rin wouldn't be home until tomorrow morning. She just smiled at the offer as Sesshomaru escorted Rin away.

Being left with Miroku wasn't all that bad as they walked together after dinner. He was surprisingly good company when he wasn't trying to grope her ass. Though she did notice that as they walked down the street his hands were in his pockets. She smiled a bit as they walked through the city.

"You know this was one of the best dates I've had in years," she admitted.

"Well then how about we discuss the matter that we were originally here for?" Miroku said softly. She bit her lip and stopped then turned to look at him. Miroku just looked at her with a serious look which had her smile disappearing as she nodded then.

"Yeah, this was a marriage meeting," Sango grumbled as she stood there nervously assessing him as her mind flew six million directions at the speed of light. His purple eyes just softened as he looked her over.

"We do need our jobs," she mumbled.

"Yeah, jobs are helpful." He agreed and she peeked at him through her lashes.

"What do you think?" she asked, dreading hearing this it was time that she hear it because it was time for her to know what he really thought about her. She didn't really want to listen to him at the end of this very fun night but it was the reason she was here so she would because her future hung in the balance tonight.

"I think it could work," Miroku said as he leaned against the lamppost. She just frowned a bit as she took a step closer to him. "You're smart, educated, and I think we have enough in common to get along comfortably."

"But why would you want to marry me? How does this benefit you?" Sango asked. "I'd get to keep my job and my options for my life if I marry you but what do you get out of this?"

"Sango, I have my reasons too Sango but I feel that we should know one another better before we get to what I need," Miroku answered and she lifted a brow as she folded her arms to glare at him from beneath her brown bangs.

"What do you want Miroku?" she snapped and kept her voice firm as she thought about strangling the answer out of him. Miroku just grinned as he took a step towards her. She saw a devious glint in his eyes which made her wonder just what she was doing as she stood there trying not to run away from his nearness.

"If you really want to know I need a child," Miroku said coldly, her heart sunk then.

* * *

Miroku wished he could saw that her reaction was what he hadn't expected but the truth of the matter was that he had expected to be slapped. And Sango had slapped him then glared at him, stomped down the street, think then stomp back up to him opened her mouth, fumed as she stomped past him, she made a growling sound as she strangled air and then she finally turned back to him and took a deep breath to calm herself. He hadn't expected this though as he watched the girl in the yellow dress standing before him.

"Fine," she growled out. "But I will only have you child if you swear that you will be faithful in our marriage."

"Huh!?" Miroku blinked at her then he smiled at her. "I'm a one woman at a time sort of guy."

"I don't believe you and we'll talk about how to have the kid three months into the marriage because I am not taking time off of school to have your kid," she said this firmly and he was shocked at what she was agreeing to. His eyes wandered over his perky, lush, fit coworker and had to admit that if he got her into bed this could be a lot of fun. However he had a feeling that he was going to have to be careful of her because of who her friends were. He didn't particularly like the thought of being ripped to shreds by Sesshomaru Taisho because she told them something about him.

"Alright," he agreed.

"I mean it Miroku, you can't stray in our marriage or else no kid," Sango said seriously.

"So you are agreeing to marry me?" he clarified mostly so he heard her clearly state that she was going to be a willing participant in this marriage to be.

"Yes, and we'll draw up a prenup, and a contract for our marriage or else I'm not going to go through with this." He smiled at her then. That was doable so long as he kept his inheritance and home he didn't care about what Sango wanted. When this was all over he would do whatever she pleased to keep his home, however when this was done and she walked off she was free to go. But she would not be taking anything but the kid when she left and she would leave. He was a one girl at a time sort of guy (he enjoyed looking around though), but he wasn't the long term type of guy and Sango wouldn't be changing that.

"That is perfectly alright with me." He admitted.

"Alright," Sango looked at him uncertainly then. He smiled a bit for he liked this arrangement plenty/ this was livable for him.

"Oh, don't expect love from me Sango," he said as he offered her his arm like a gentleman. She carefully took it then looked at him with earnest brown eyes.

"That's fine, so long as you don't expect me to give you love either," she replied tartly.

"I wouldn't expect you to love me. We'll be married by the end of the week; I can pull a few favors and we'll be married before the start of the new school year." Ungai owed him a favor and he would be collecting that favor now. The judge would give them a special liscence and they would be married without all the other strings attached.

"Fine, call me when you know when we need to officiate this wedding," Sango said as she got into his car.

"Alright, where should I drop you off?" Miroku asked.

"The Taishos, here's their address."

They drove in silence until he pulled up to a beautiful mansion and heard a gigantic crash followed by a howl, then Sango was running. He drove away because this wasn't his place.

Sango raced into the Taisho residence and was greeted with a busted vase, a frazzled Koga, four colorful, energetic, destructive cubs, and four silver pups with their black haired brother watching over them. All of the Taisho pups were on their best behavior at the moment while Koga's cubs were running amuck.

* * *

"Koga," she sighed then rubbed her brow.

"You know I've dealt with perps who aren't as dangerous as those five pups and my four cubs!" he snapped as he stood holding Aki who grinned and tried to run out of his father's arms.

"The Taishos' pups didn't break the vase," she pointed out and Koga scowled at her before huffing out a breath of irritation as she scooped up Haru and Natsumi. Koga collected Yuki and she walked him to his car. He loaded his energetic group up then turned to her.

"Good luck with those three identical trouble makers!" Koga snapped at her. She just smiled slightly.

"Night Koga, Ayame will be off her shift in two hours," Sango said when she saw the time and then she walked back into the Taisho Manor. Sango walked in and didn't dare to pick up the wobbling Tsukiko so she picked up one of the triplets instead as she walked over to the couch. Flopping down on the couch she stared at the ceiling and thought about what she was doing. Yes she was willing to marry Miroku but she had just also said she was willing to have his kid.

That terrified her as she sat there with one of those triplets in her arms. Yuichi hugged another one of his brothers and Tsukiko sat guard over the other. Sango smiled a bit at the sight, she would admit that she had wanted children, Rin and Sesshomaru's pups were actually a part of the reason she desired children. These five pups were why she really, really, really wanted children but she didn't want a husband. She could never and knew she would never love another man so she was scared about the idea of marrying Miroku. Still she liked her job and she wanted children so it appeared she was getting the better half of this marriage arrangement versus Miroku who appeared to be only keeping his job and getting a child she didn't think he wanted.

"You know, your parents got it all figured out and they won't share the secret to having it," Sango grumbled as she looked down into a set of serious gold eyes which were watching her with a solemn expression. She smiled as she toyed with the silk, silver hair of the pup she held.

* * *

**Hello! Long Time No Update, Sorry About That. I'd make excuses but I don't really having any other than it's difficult for me to write characters like Miroku and Sango, so over the last week I read over the manga, watched the anime; talked to a friend of mine who's a good person on giving me advise and decided where I was going to take this story. **

**And Now That I Know Exactly Where I'm Taking This Story I'm Going to Wrap It Up In the Next Few Weeks!**

**Sorry About the Lack of Updates, Again but I'll be finishing this as well. Bear with me! I'll be back to update tomorrow as well!**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Trying Not to Neuter Him! =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 5**

Kagome was in full wedding mode and there was no stopping her friend as Sango found herself dragged to a store to buy a wedding dress though Sango had insisted she didn't need one. Sighing Sango found herself in yet another gown as she waited for Kagome to come off of her excitement high of this impending death sentence. And when it came to shopping with Kagome it truly felt like her wedding was going to be a death sentence rather than a marriage. All Sango wanted to do was walk to the courthouse where Miroku said to meet him and sign the documents she needed to sign so that she could say she was married to him.

Sango was having mix feelings about this marriage and she wasn't even married yet. Yesterday he had come with a prenup to her place; she had read it over and signed it without really thinking about what she was signing. All that it meant was that what was his was his and what was hers was hers and they wouldn't fight one another for their money or stuff. If (or rather when because she was certain this was a when rather than an 'if' scenario); if they were to divorce then they would be leaving with their stuff and prides intact. Which to her was a relief and a bit of sorrow.

Worse though was their impending discussion of a child. She had agreed to do that for him and according to the prenup she had signed (which was more like their marriage contract and rules) she would need to have a child within two years of their marriage in order to receive some sort of sum. Sango hadn't understood what it meant but Miroku had said he'd take care of the mother of his child. But this was provided she provided him with a child within two years. No pressure.

Sango frowned in thought.

Honestly she didn't like the idea of a fertility doctor, she had enough problems with her annual exam because cervical cancer was in her family. So being injected with his sperm was out, besides it made her feel like cattle or something so again, no insemination. Obviously adoption was out, apparently he wasn't adopting and he had even stated as much.

Sango bit her knuckle as she worried this matter over in her head. There were so many, many, many, many reasons for her to hate this situation but she didn't. Sango didn't hate the idea of sleeping with Miroku; was she thrilled about it? This was where it got complicated in her mind: her inner goddess desired sex, craved it even because they had been celibate for so long, while her rational mind was pointing out that Miroku was a pervert. Yep, she was a bit torn in this matter but felt that it would be something best discussed with the sperm donor.

And Miroku Houshi was nothing more than a sperm donor in this insistence. She would be the one carrying around the kid, giving birth and probably raising the child.

Sango sighed a bit as she leaned against the wall of the shop. Secretly she would admit that she had always craved a family, craved that love again and here it was being handed to her on a silver platter. True she wouldn't have love with Miroku but she was hopeful that they could create a family, at least more than genetically engineering a child. But this was a pipe dream of hers' and one she had long since given up on this dream but even if Miroku didn't want to have a child she wouldn't let her child feel unloved.

"Sango?" she looked up into her friend's blue eyes.

"Sorry, I'm just thinking," Sango smiled reassuringly to Kagome.

"It's alright, but this dress is perfect! Let's go," Kagome smiled and Sango was dragged out of the store then and she stumbled after her friend. She was less than thrilled walking through the streets with her friend and wearing a wedding dress. She grumbled a bit but sucked up the indignity as she walked into city hall and contemplated the fastest way to run out of here before Miroku saw her.

"Well, you look nice," she turned at the voice.

Too late. He saw her. Crap! She wanted hide now but refrained.

"Sango!" she turned when she heard Rin and Ayame coming and smiled to them. Lifting up the annoying skirts she hurried over to her friends who smiled broadly and were dressed beautifully for the worst day of her life.

"I'm glad you guys could make it!" she hugged them.

"Wuoldn't miss it for the world!" Ayame replied.

"Wait until you see Inuyasha's credit card bill for that dress," Kagome said cheekily.

"Call me so I can be there," Rin replied and Sango laughed full heartedly as she stepped back away from her friends. They smiled at her as she stood there chatting with them. Sango ignored the looming presence of Miroku over her shoulder for the time being until it came time for their wedding. Which she walked with him into the room.

The ceremony was dull, it was fast and before she knew it she said her vows, signed the certificate, had a ring on her finger and Miroku's mouth on hers' before they left. It was all so impersonal that she felt…numb.

Rin insisted on taking pictures though Sango tried to insist that she wouldn't need them. But no one argued with Rin; and no one argued with a pregnant Rin; even the Ookami pups would behave for Rin and Sesshomaru. No one argued with her. So Sango endured the photos that her artistic friend took; pictures of her with Ayame, Kagome, Miroku, and even some of just her smiling in the park that Rin had picked. Sango was looking through the photos when she noted not a single picture had her best friend there.

"Rin," Sango looked up from the camera.

"Yeah?" Rin looked ready to be sick then.

"You're not getting out of pictures, Kagome come here!" Sango roared as she shoved the camera at her friend then hugged Rin who smiled then. Sango knew, she knew that come hell or high water Rin was the one she could run to for help and support. Rin was more like a sister to her than any of her other friends. She hugged Rin and smiled as the camera clicked. Kagome and Ayame then started talking and Miroku was at his car waiting for her.

"Rin?" she looked at her friend.

"You're always welcomed home, and if he's horrible then I'll sic Sesshomaru on him," Rin whispered. Sango smiled then she turned to walk to Miroku. She waved to her friends as she got into the car and knew she was diving to her inevitable fate. Miroku didn't say a word to her as she looked out of her window and prayed that she would be hurt by this in the long run though she didn't feel this was the best decision that she had ever made.

"Welcome to my home," she noted that she was near a neighborhood near Sesshomaru's as she looked around. Then her eyes rested onto a mansion.

"Whoa," she breathed as she stared at the mansion he was pulling into. "Why are you a teacher?"

"Because I like to teach," he replied tartly. She nodded her head but didn't understand as she got out of the car and carefully walked beside Miroku into the mansion which she felt so out of place in. Sango was quiet but followed him to what she assumed was a study because when he opened the doors there were tons of books and a desk within there.

"This is my family's home," he informed her as he sat at the desk.

"It's magnificent," she replied as she continued walking through the house in her ridiculous gown. She'd have felt like a princess in a castle if she didn't happen to feel out of place in this dress and in this house. It was the feeling of being watched which had her turning to look at Miroku. His dark violet eyes were watching her with a strange intensity which made her feel as if there was something on her face.

"What is it?" Sango asked looking around for a mirror; she wasn't pretty but she wasn't completely unattractive and she refused to look like a homeless woman here.

"Nothing, now sit and we will discuss the terms of our marriage," he said indifferently. Sango frowned but carefully sat across from him at the desk.

"I don't care if this marriage is for show or not fidelity is a requirement that is nonnegotiable," she said this coldly. She wouldn't be cheated on, she wouldn't be duped that way ever because she wouldn't lose her pride and be 'that' woman as she had come to term them.

"I have no intention of being a cheater," Miroku replied. She sighed in relief.

* * *

Miroku noticed the way she relaxed when he had said that. Sango was truly a different breed of woman and today she was in a beautiful gown which he was tempted to tear off of her because no woman should ever look that good, it was criminal if you asked him. But he had refrained from mentioning her beauty because she looked…timid. Yes, timid was the word he'd use at this moment, it was a good description of her attitude.

"About the conceiving of a child…" he started.

"I hate to say it but I'm terrified of insemination; I hate those doctor appointments," Sango grumbled. He smirked a bit because honestly he was slightly pleased with the idea of having Sango.

"That is fine," he replied trying to sound indifferent though he would admit it was something he truly wanted. He had wanted Sango for as long as he had known her. Ever since that annoying girl in a yellow sundress had walked into the school with her fiancé beside her. Yes, he had wanted another man's woman, and then that man was gone and her heart was broken. He had still wanted her, he didn't know why he wanted her so badly but he did. Now he was pleased to hear he might be able to have her. Miroku was trying not to reveal how much he desired having her, mostly because he didn't want to have her wrath at knowing his one desire.

"But I don't want to sleep with you unless I know you," she said this coldly as her tawny eyes glared at him. He smirked. Women and their desires to know the men they slept with, well she wouldn't like what he was so his mind rapidly sorted out a few solutions to this problem so he could have her and not have to worry about her knowing him. No one really knew him and he wasn't ever going to let another person in, people were cruel and only hurt one another, he wouldn't be hurt ever again and never again would a woman hurt him. He would permit that to happen.

"Fair enough, but I only talk when I drink," he informed her. Sango smiled smugly then.

"I can drink you under the table so bring it on," she challenged and he quite liked the thought of having her drunk and naked in his bed after he tore that white gown to shreds.

"No regrets in the morning, no matter what happens," he said coldly as he glared intently at her.

"It's not like you'll get me drunk enough to sleep with you so inflict your worse," she challenged. He smiled, oh how he intended to and it was wonderful that she was opening up this challenge for him so he didn't have to go through the trouble of seducing her. Once he had her he was certain she wouldn't be able to resist him. He would make her beg for him.

"Alright, I have a pool table in the game room, we can play that and have a few drinks," he said as he stood and offered her his elbow.

"Winner gets to ask any question they desire," she stated.

"Certainly, loser loses articals of clothing as well," he decided.

"Fine, but can I change first? This dress is annoying," she stated. He smiled sweetly then.

"No, let's go, I'll get the alcohol." He dragged her along with him, she snickered evilly and he smiled evilly, come tomorrow they would be where he wanted. In his bed.

* * *

**Hey, long time no updates. Sorry about that... **

**Not really to be honest, I've had a nice relaxing time as I ignored my writing in general; I haven't been writing at all these past few days. It wasn't writer's block if you're wondering, I don't suffer from that but I'm by nature a procrastinator so when I decide not to do anything I usually don't.**

**I'll be back with more updates tomorrow.**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Trying Not to Neuter Him! =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 6**

The last thing she remembered about her night was a heated kiss on the pool table.

She remembered that they had been halfway through their fourth bottle of tequila and Miroku had been losing their hussle horribly because he had been down to his skivvies. Yep, that was the last thing she remembered fully. It was all a little hazy after she lost a round and Miroku decided she would be stripped of her panties, she even remembered him helping and the immense pleasure from him helping.

Now though she couldn't remember what had happened last night. She was laying on the pool table when she opened her eyes. Her breasts were exposed, and the skirt of her dress was tangled above her hips as her legs dangled over the side of the table and her bare ass was against the felt of the table. But mostly what had her attention was the stickiness between her thighs which made her frown a bit as she looked around for Miroku. He was sound asleep, completely naked on the floor. Groaning a bit she sat up Sango looked around then Miroku was up. She wrapped her arms over her large breasts to glare at him.

"What happened?" she asked and winced at the stabbing pain in her skull from her hangover.

"We kissed…I think we had sex, pretty sure it was great but then again that could be the alcohol talking," he grumbled as he rubbed his temple. Sango let her eyes wander over his naked form and had to admit: at least he was a sexy sight to behold. He stood up, she scooted back on the table then noticed her legs were still wide open so she slammed them shut and moaned in protest at the action. Miroku looked her over then smirked a bit as he approached her, Sango noticed his growing erection then and licked her lips. Her body pulsed with an ache and need she knew she hadn't had the night before. He came to her.

"How about we try it sober, and awake?" he asked as he caught her chin. Sango thought about it.

"Until I'm pregnant," she decided. He came over and kissed then lowered her onto that pool table. There was no problem with enjoying a man until she was pregnant, besides years of limbo was hell on a woman; and she had needs. Why not enjoy the company of a willing man?

Hours later Sango finally showered, discarded that horrible dress and was wearing sweats with her wet hair pulled up in a tail. Her head was still murderous towards her but she didn't care as she walked through the mansion trying to calm her head. Miroku would be a wonderful lover but she wasn't certain how long this would last. True according to their marriage arrangement she would have his child and she would keep her job but she wasn't certain that their marriage would be lasting. She walked into the kitchen to see Miroku standing there.

"The cure all to a hangover," Miroku grumbled when he handed her a glass of green goo but she didn't argue with him as she downed the green liquid goop and sat with him. It appeared that they didn't have much to talk about as both she and he sat in silence. Well this was awkward.

At least it was awkward until Miroku lunged for her and they slammed into the floor with their mouths fused together and her clothes being torn off of her as she dragged his clothes off of him. So the sex part of their relationship wasn't bad, and as she moaned against his mouth. Sango rather liked this as she rolled them over and kissed him thoroughly again. Miroku didn't fight her as his hands wandered over her and she smiled.

It was a few hours later when Sango walked out of the mansion to hunt down Sesshomaru and Rin's place. She was certain that they now lived in the same area, Miroku had walked out on her to take a call of some assorts leaving her to her own devices alone. Sango didn't like being alone when she felt lost so she had decided to find some friends and Rin's door was always open for her. Rin had sort of installed an open door policy at Sesshomaru's home for her, Kagome, and Ayame; she had no doubt that if Sesshomaru had had it his way his home would be his and his alone. However he had married Rin and Rin was the one let her friends in no matter what. Sesshomaru couldn't ever refuse Rin so it was almost promised that she could walk into the Taisho home. And now Sango let her feet take her there.

Sure enough she rounded the corner and there his home was. She smiled then, at least her friend would be close for a change. Walking up to the house she knocked on the door then.

"Hello?" Rin pulled the door open then smiled.

"Hey Rin, apparently I live close enough to walk here," Sango smiled a bit at the sight of her friend. Rin just let her in and Sango walked in to pick up Yuichi who had wandered after his mother.

"'Scuse me!" Rin dashed away, Sango looked to the pup in her arms then followed her friend. Her friend was obviously having a rough go around at the moment, Sango sat on the tub rim and pulled Rin's hair back as Rin heaved her stomach out.

"What's up?" Rin breathed as she hugged the rim and rubbed her temple.

"Nothing, Miroku and I have started having unprotected sex and he apparently has a cure all for hangovers." Sango said as she sat there with Yuichi on her lap, his black ears twitched and in walked Tsukiko with her three identical, silver brothers following her.

"Was the sex good at least?" Rin asked when she turned to sit against the wall, Tsukiko crawled into her mother's lap then.

"What I remember is fantastic," Sango informed her friend.

"Well that's a plus because once you're pregnant it's going to suck," Rin informed her as she sighed. Sango just winced a bit at her friend's tone and the truth in Rin's statement because Rin's three pregnancies hadn't been easy on her.

"That could be because you have hanyōs," Sango pointed out.

"Could be, sucks all the same," Rin grumbled as one of those triplets crawled on her legs. Sango just looked at Yuichi who was wrinkling and un-wrinkling his nose then sniffing her again.

"What's up with Yuichi?" Sango asked looking to Rin.

"Yuichi?" Rin looked up to her son.

"Smell's like mama's smell," Yucihi explained and Sango lifted a brow then.

"I smell like Rin?" Sango clarified.

"No, here smells like mama though," Yuichi poked her lower abdomen then and Sango's eyes widened.

"Rin?"

"Wait two weeks, then we humans will confirm it the human way," Rin decided. Sango just blinked.

"How could they know now if I am?" Sango asked. Rin shrugged and Sango's mind was whirling with the possibilities and worries she had going now. This was just terrifying to her at this moment as she held the toddler Yuichi and looked at the exhausted Rin with the other four silver pups. This was a scary revelation and one she didn't want to think about right at this moment because she could still feel the stickiness between her thighs because of Miroku.

"Rin?"

"Sango don't worry or think about it just leave it be, that's my advice to you as a friend and a woman suffering from never ending pregnancies." Sango smiled a bit and decided not to worry about what may or may not be happening with her body.

Rin slept most of the day and the pups were quiet as she sat there reading a book preparing for her class and planning lessons and making notes for what she would be teaching for her kids at the school. Sango lost track of time as she worked, Rin mostly slept and her pups were quiet as they amused themselves that day. It was when Sesshomaru walked into the house and looked confused as she blinked at him.

"Sango," he said tersely.

"Sesshomaru, sorry, I came over and I guess I lost track of time and your library is such a wonderful refrence collection…" she started then trailed off. "What is it?"

"You smell…pregnant." Sesshomaru was looking at her then at Rin before he sat beside his mate. Rin just rolled over and curled around him. Sango thought it was sweet how Rin always curled around Sesshomaru when they were together.

"Yuichi informed me but Rin says it could just be a mistake and to wait a few months." Sango said.

"Weeks, mama said weeks," Yuichi corrected as he wobbled past her towards his father.

"Rin would know," Sesshomaru said as he grabbed the toddler and Sango sighed in frustration.

"I'm going to go home now, Rin's slept all day," Sango informed him, Sesshomaru nodded then stood up.

"I'll drive you home." She followed him, she smiled a bit at her friend's mate.

* * *

Miroku was standing at the window after his call and felt like pummeling his uncle to death because of this stunt. Leave it to his uncle to try to butt in and steal it all away from him. He felt like committing murder, and was seriously contemplating it as he stood there staring out at the street when a car pulled up. He noticed then that it was Sango getting out of the car, she leaned over, said something then walked towards his home smiling. Miroku lifted a brow in curiosity then looked at the clock. Had he really been on the phone for eight hours? Now that was annoying, what was more annoying though was the fact he hadn't even known that Sango was gone.

He walked out of the office then and walked to the foyer to see Sango kicking off her shoes and walking towards the kitchen without noticing him on the landing above her. He tilted his head then decided to follow her, it was kind of nice having her around. But it was strange to feel happy about having another person here. He didn't know how to feel about that as he walked into the kitchen as she appeared to be making dinner for herself.

"Hello," he said politely and those tawny eyes flicked up to him then, her lips curled into a smile then.

"Miroku," she greeted him.

"Who dropped you off?" he asked more out of that annoying curiosity and not that thing called jealousy. Miroku never felt jealous and this was no different, Sango was just a woman who he happened to have repeated unprotected sex with and nothing more. She would bear his child, and it didn't matter if he had a son or a daughter, he just needed a child. Preferably before the end of this year because his uncle was now trying to swindle him out of his home.

"Rin's mate and husband, Sesshomaru, his library has the best references for history. He's a history buff," Sango informed him as she turned around to the stove.

"Really? The mighty Taisho is a history buff?" Miroku felt a bit disbelieving on that matter but he knew that the Taisho would never stray from his mate. Yōkai never strayed from mates so he felt a bit more relaxed at who she had been with.

"Yep, and also Rin slept all day so I sort of watched the pups," Sango informed him while she cooked.

"How many kids does she have?" Miroku asked, he was getting more and more curious about the woman he was going to use as the mother of his child. It occurred to him that he didn't know much about Sango's personal life even after all these years of working with her and after having jumped her bones.

"Five, Rin's our residential pregnancy expert for us," she explained.

"Oh, anything else today?" he asked.

"Yeah but we'll see what it means in a bit," Sango said cryptically. He smirked a bit as he walked up behind her then flipped the stove off as he kissed her pulse. She was distracting to him and he wasn't going to resist temptation.

* * *

**I have a few more updates for tonight then I'm off.  
**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Trying Not to Neuter Him! =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 7**

Today was the official first day of school for the students and and Sango could only feel relieved that Midoriko wasn't kicking her out of a job and Miroku had stopped leering at the other women teachers. She was not relieved that she could feel his eyes on her ass every time she walked away from him through the school, it was irritating if you asked her. But the week before school had started Sango had learned to adapt to the stares he gave her rather than pummeling him into the floor; as was her first instinctive reaction. It wasn't her fault, the lecherous womanizer known as Miroku had engrained that into her years earlier.

So since today was the official first day of school and they would start class work now. And so here she was this morning getting ready. Sango woken up and walked to the shower in the guest room, though she and Miroku had sex regularly they didn't share a room and that was mostly his choice. He didn't like cuddling after sex, or being with whoever he had slept with, and left her alone afterwards. She didn't take it personally, she was under the impression she was nothing more than a surrogate for him, she would carry his child and have it. But in the mean time he'd have sex with her. She didn't care how callous this arrangement was because it was the arrangement she had agreed to when she had agreed to marry him.

However it still shocked her when his hands snaked over her wet skin and she was pressed against the glass of the shower.

"So beautiful," he whispered in her ear as he kissed her throbbing pulse the continued. Sango melted for him, she melted into that touch every time whether she wanted to or not. Eventually they made it out of the shower and to her room, they didn't make it to the bed because she was on the floor on all fours panting for breath after round three with Miroku, he was panting over her too and she didn't dare to move, if she did they'd have round four and then they'd be late for certain. Very slowly and deliberately Miroku pulled out of her and away from her before he and she collapsed onto the floor. Her body was still trembling from his touch, and she looked over at him.

"When I agreed to have sex with you I didn't agree for you to try to kill me," she teased.

"You only have yourself to blame, woman," Miroku breathed as he lay on his back. She just frowned; or tried to, all of her muscles (inside and out) were so lax she couldn't tell if she achieved her frown or not. But he chuckled.

"I did nothing but wake up and use the shower; how is this my fault!?" she demanded feeling sticky between her legs again, well if she wasn't pregnant with how often he jumped her then he was infertal or Yuichi's nose was wrong. Sango didn't know if she was hoping for that or not as she lay limply on the carpet.

"You're too damn beautiful for your own good," he informed her then he was up. She groaned when he scooped her up, she really didn't want to move, and she really didn't need him jumping her again.

"Can't be helped, some women are just born sexy," Sango countered when he dropped her on the bed.

"Not sexy, Sango because you're not sexy but you're beautiful," he argued and then he was gone out of the room leaving her to get ready for the day. It was simple enough as she tried to stand up, weakly though because her legs were still jell-o after having Miroku jump her three times this morning and all three times it was rough, fast, needy sort of sex which felt divine but left one limited on where they could go because he made her puddy. Crawling, hobbling and somehow flouncing over to the closet to pull on her first day of school outfit.

It was mystery to Sango how she made it down the stairs, out the house and into the car without aid from Miroku she would never know, it was certainly one of those mysteries of life that would probably be solved after she had several children of her own. Sango was happy to be sitting there in the car, completely dressed and buckled in

"Alright, don't touch me and we'll be fine," Sango decided seriously as she sat there with her legs firmly crossed. Miroku just slid her a look which warned her that after school would be up for debat though on if her clothing remained on her body or not. It was something she didn't know about as she sat there staring at the road as Miroku drove them to school. It was a silent drive, but all of their drives were silent because there never seemed to be anything for them to say. And she would admit that she liked it that way, it helped her organize her thoughts as a teacher.

"I'll see you after school," Miroku informed her then his finger slid over her jaw seductively warning her that she would not be having an easy night after school. Miroku then got out of the car leaving her in a steaming heap of nerves as she got out of the car and made her way to her classroom. She just prayed to make it through her day without spontaneously combusting because of all the looks Miroku was shooting at her.

It was going to be a long day, she just stood there in her first class of school day and began her lesson.

* * *

Miroku received a few death glares from his female students but he didn't care about that as it was now public knowledge among the girls that he had married. He liked Sango but he did not like the glares the girls were giving his wife. Why did women, for all their beauty, have to be such vicious creatures? It was something that he would never understand, and he really didn't like the way the new teacher, Hiten was watching his with. It was also irritating him that all of this was bugging him when he and Sango were in a purely, heated, platonic arrangement at this point in time. They had a contract and neither he nor she were going to fall in love. Besides he wasn't the loving man type, he loved all women equally.

However Sango was coming to mean something to him and he didn't know how to feel about that as he walked into the teacher's area for lunch. He expected to find his somewhat antisocial wife reading her book, as she had always done in the past only to find that new teacher talking her up, his temper fumed then as he stalked into the room.

"Hey Miroku!" Sango grinned up at him when he loomed over her at the table. His temper was heating and he longed to slug the man sitting beside his wife. The bastard shouldn't be grinning like this or looking at her like that or be that close to her.

"Sango, come on," he grabbed her wrist and pulled her after him before he did something stupid like punching his new coworker when all he wanted to do was get through the day. Miroku had never thought marriage would be so damn hard with Sango when all it was was a contract between two consenting adults to have a child and keep a job.

"What is it Miroku!?" she demanded as she stumbled after him, into the school hallway.

"I don't like him, I don't like how he was watching you or talking to you," he snapped out honestly as he pulled her along with him, she began laughing, he glared at her. "This isn't funny!"

"It is too!" she countered when he swung her into his classroom then grabbed those hips which always distracted the hell out of him and planted her ass on the desk.

"Sango, you are trying my patience," Miroku informed her when her fingers went to his belt buckle.

"This from the man who makes it so I can't even walk out of my house or to my closet or out of my bathroom." Sango snapped at him. He lifted a brow at her and her fingers.

"You do know what you're doing right now, right?" he hissed at her when she smiled evilly.

"Well, you're the one who's trying to get me pregnant," she whispered in his ear seductively, he smiled.

"So I am, but you're not to be flirting, talking, or toying with other men because you're married to me, Sango, and just like you don't tolerate cheaters I won't tolerate being toyed with," he warned her as his belt was undone. Well it was a good thing they were alone, he figured but pulled his wife's fingers away before she could complete her task. They would do this later, he thought as he kissed her and redid his belt.

"I don't toy with guys Miroku," Sango announced after making him hard before he watched her flounce away. That damn woman would be the death of him, he knew it and he didn't like it as he walked behind his desk and tried to think of what the hell he had gotten himself into. Sango was clearly up to something but he didn't know what to think about it as he sat there staring at the door before he got ready to resume his planning for the day.

* * *

Sango knew what she was doing in the classroom, she was riling up Miroku and then she had walked away from him. Knowing full well that she had irritated and aroused him all in one moment as he had irritated the hell out of her. She tilted her head back as she pondered this when she walked into her classroom.

Sango knew she was playing with fire and she was playing with danger as she sat there at her desk. Yeah, but she didn't care. No doubt she be burned by Miroku in the end but did it matter that she would be burned in the end? Not really, Sango didn't know why she felt that way as she sat there at her desk then she got up and began preparing for her class.

The rest of her day was smooth as she got through her classes. It was at the end of the day though when things got iffy for her. It was getting dark when she finally finished her work when Miroku appeared in her doorway. Sango looked up at him and wanted to bolt, there was a look in his eyes which warned her there would be no escaping him. He came for her then, shutting and locking the door of her room behind him then he was in front of her.

"You're going to suffer for what you did earlier," he informed her as he made certain they were alone before she found herself flat on her desk and he grinned slightly evilly then as he gripped her hips.

"Well, so long as we don't get caught we'll be fine," she whispered when he was close enough to kiss. She'd just add this to the list of stupid things she did in her life, and she'd enjoy it!

* * *

**Felt like writing fluff, at this moment. **

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Trying Not to Neuter Him! =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 8**

She made it the first month of school without buying one of those prengnacy tests, and without being told by one of the Taishos if she was or was not actually pregnant. So she was internally pleased with herself for not getting her hopes up or getting herself stressed about it. Besides, Miroku jumped her every chance he got, which was pretty much whenever they weren't working. Miroku was not an easy man to sedate, he seemed to have an affinity for sex which made it as if he never needed to stop. Sango stood in her room that weekend looking over her lesson plans though when it hit, the nausea which had her flying off of her bed and to the bathroom.

She barely made it to the toilet when she collapsed over it and heved her insides out, it wasn't fun as she gripped the rim and puked like there was no tomorrow. She hadn't felt this bad in years and here she was laying there heaving her guts out as if there was no tomorrow. Sango wanted to go die in some deep dark hole she felt so bad.

"Sango?" she heard his voice before he found her in the bathroom.

"What is it Miroku, I'm busy," she snapped in a minute between her heaving her guts out and breathing. Not that it was helping her at this moment. Her head was back in the toilet and she wrapped an arm around her middle and tried not to lose whatever else was in her stomach. He shocked her when he came behind her then pulled her hair back as she again lost her stomach.

There were no words exchanged between them as she heaved until there was nothing left in her stomach for her to heave and then she was retching with nothing to lose in her stomach. Finally her body had nothing left as she sat there against Miroku who was gently rubbing her back. Neither of them spoke for a long while as she sat there trying to catch her breath, though it wasn't helping as her mind raced, she didn't dare to speak what she was thinking though as her fingers rubbed her lower abdomen. She looked up into the violet eyes of the man she had married. There was nothing there for his eyes were carefully guarded as they sat there in a heavy silence.

"Are you alright Sango?" he finally asked, his hand had never stopped rubbing her back. Sango had to admit that the touch felt wonderful and soothing and nonsexual as they sat in the bathroom.

"I don't know, could've been breakfast," she mumbled because they had had omlettes this morning and eggs seemed to be an iffy thing for her.

"Sango?" he said it sharper and a little harder.

"I'll call Rin, just give me a moment," Sango grumbled reluctantly because she didn't know hos to feel about the 'if' of if she were pregnant. Rin would be the expert on pregnancy since Ayame had had her litter.

* * *

Miroku had come to the bathroom of Sango's room when he had come looking for her. He had been unpleasantly shocked to find her not in her room. Then he had heard the retching which had him walking into the bathroom with her heaving. Part of him was terrified that she was ill and another part of him leapt to the conclusion that she was pregnant which thrilled and terrified him. Miroku sat there with Sango now leaning on him trying to calm his heart and his worries. This wasn't the most thrilling feeling of his life as he sat there with her.

"Are you certain you're alright?" he questioned her as he sat there letting her lean on him.

"Yeah, just gimme a minute then I'll drive down to Rin's and we'll talk about this." She assured him as they sat there. His heart was pounding in his chest, painfully so, as he sat there with her. Sango didn't seem to notice as he and she sat there. He looked at her and she looked half dead, sighing he got to his feet and pulled her up with him, she stumbled a bit so he scooped her up before she could face plant into the toilet.

"You're stubborn," he grumbled. "And heavy," he teased.

"I'm tired, and hungry," Sango countered when he dropped her on her bed then picked up her cell to scroll through her contacts looking for Rin Taisho's name. he found it then dialed the number.

"Hello?" a woman's voice answered.

"Hello, is this Mrs. Taisho?" Miroku asked trying to be polite rather than yelling into the phone for her to get her ass over here and to help his wife.

"Yes, what happened to Sango? And who is this?" the woman demanded sharply which warned him that this woman would be a force that he didn't want to reckon with.

"Nothing has happened to Sango, and I'm her husband Miroku Houshi and she would like your advice. Would you mind coming here, she's been ill and it would be for the best if she wasn't required to drive at this moment," Miroku said as he sat beside Sango on her bed so as to stroke her hair.

"Yeah, certainly, is this the sort of illness which needs a test or two?" the woman asked.

"Sure," he shrugged.

"I'll be over soon as I can after my appointment," Rin said calmly.

"Certainly, here's the address," he said and relayed to Rin where she was to be going because he didn't know if the Taisho woman knew where her friend resided.

"Miroku, what are you doing?" Sango asked him sleepily.

"Just called a friend of yours," he informed her honestly then he put her phone back before he got up. Kissing her brow he left her sound asleep on her the bed. None of this was worrying him, it was terrifying him so he went to work in his study where he could safely retreat and disappear in his work.

* * *

Sango was awake when Rin came walking into her room with bags from the corner store.

"Well, isn't this lovely, I'm going to neuter my husband and that's a promise!" Rin snapped dramatically as she dropped her bags onto the bed. Sango bolt upright after Rin's dramatic statement then blinked around her room.

"What'd I miss?" Sango demanded.

"The ass got me knocked up again, officially and I went in for the ultra sound only to receive another picture of another pup and to be pregnant, again, at least this time there's only one in there," Rin said absently as she sat on the bed. "So how's life with Miroku?"

"Active," Sango decided then looked at the bags Rin had bought. "How many of them did you buy?"

"Only three this time, I bought so many last time but it was more for me and Ayame so I figured that three was enough for you because unlike me and her you're preactical." Rin explained and then Sango frowned.

"I'm practical? I practically sold myself to be a sex toy and surrogate for a man who doesn't like me, and you're telling I'm practical?" Sango questioned. Rin's happy smile had her frowning as she carefully got off the bed.

"When did I get to be an aunt?" Rin demanded.

"When pregnancy stops killing brain cells and I confirm I'm pregnant," Sango grumbled as she walked to the bathroom to take her tests. It was a suspenseful ten minutes as she sat with Rin waiting for her results. It was slightly nerve wracking but she felt that she wouldn't have endured those minutes without Rin there talking about nonsense. It was definitely a long time for Sango and then she walked back into her bathroom and was greeted by the test results which had her stiffening in shock and stiffening with joy. It was so strange as she stood there staring into the sink at the results. Everything that she was feeling at this moment was over powering and amazing and terrifying as she looked at those three sticks.

"Well, that's happened. Now what?" Sango looked at Rin then. Rin didn't say anything as she walked out of the bathroom with a smile. "Rin? Rin, what am I supposed to do now?"

"Well, you start with making an appointment to talk to a doctor and you survive the pregnancy, after that, well it's all a matter of taking it one day at a time." Rin said calmly.

"But Rin I don't know what this will do to our marriage," Sango argued.

"You take it one day at a time," Rin supplied. "I have a mate and five pups at home who are probably driving their father insane," Rin said as she started walking out of the house. Leaving her to deal with this alone and now she had to figure out how to talk with Miroku about her new pregnancy and what this would mean for her marriage with him.

* * *

Miroku watched the Taisho woman walk out of his house and to her car, he watched her leave and he stood there staring at nothing trying to think as he stood there. Part of him hoped that Sango was pregnant, and a part of him didn't want it to be so. He liked how things were between them at this moment, it was simple, it was fun, and it was about the sex which he didn't think was something that could get better. Sex with Sango was perfect and it was fun, and holy shit was it good!

If she were pregnant then this would mean they would have to discuss their relationship and where it could go or would go. Or worse, Sango would actually want something more than the sex and companionship they had and that was something he didn't know how to handle as he stood there staring out his window trying to think of what came next with them. Miroku was not the relationship type; he would freely admit that as he stood there staring out the window trying to think of an excuse to get out of his house so he could go think for a moment.

He was shocked though when night came and she hadn't. Part of him was worried about that, the other part of him hoped that she had gone to sleep, and another part of mind demanded he go check on the girl. Slowly he got up from his desk and quietly made his way to her room. Opening the door he walked in to find Sango sitting on her bed staring at three sticks. He walked towards her, careful so as not to disturb her.

"Sango?" he said carefully. A set of large, worried tawny eyes looked up at him then back at the three sticks.

"I don't know what to do now, pregnancy seemed like a long shot and it was far off because no one gets pregnant instantly but…" she just sat there staring at the sticks. Miroku sat beside her to look at them then he looked at her. She was just silent as he touched her shoulder.

"It's a good thing," he assured her. Mostly because he could keep his home. Now he only needed to get through the following months without her miscarrying or his family fighting for his home or the lawyers trying to squeeze him out of his home. It was very important that they had this child so he could keep his home, after that he would set Sango up for life and she and the kid could leave for all he cared.

"I know, but why is it a good thing?" Sango looked at him with curious eyes. "I get the whole new life, family aspect but you don't seem like the type to care about that."

"Sango," he started thinking carefully and quickly so as to not shot himself in the foot.

"You know what, never mind, don't tell me, I don't want to know, I have enough to deal with," she said firmly and he shut his mouth.

"We'll figure this out," he assured her and kissed her brow as they sat there in silence.

* * *

**That's all for now folks!  
**

**Enjoy Trying Not to Neuter Him! =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 9**

Miroku didn't know whether to be relieved or concerned that she left his reasons for wanting this child alone. On one hand it was relieving because he didn't have to worry about her being pissed at him for something or other, on the other he was terrified on a certain 'if' which was his true reasoning behind wanting a child. But it wouldn't matter, not in the long run because even if she were to divorce him or disgrace him or run away from him it was now a known fact that she was indeed carrying his child. So his trust fund lawyers were in a panic and he was feeling rather smug about this newest development.

Miroku wasn't a greedy man, he wasn't in life for the money but he did have a taste for the finer things in life and that made it difficult to think about living without those things. Also everything that was his mother's could only be his if he met the terms of his father's will. It was stupid but it was how his father had set up the will and he wasn't losing his home because of it. He had actually been getting to the point of considering on hiring a surrogate mother or something and then to his greatest relief Sango had come to him in need of a husband. That problem was solved.

Now for a new problem, Sango had actually gotten pregnant to his shock. And so quickly. It was startling but he was happy all the same because it ensured his inheritance. His right by birth which had been taken out of his grasp by his father. But there was a new problem surrounding him and his will power.

Making certain Sango didn't find out that he had used her, it was strange and they had both used one another to get what they wanted but now he didn't want her to find out. He wasn't afraid of her coming for the money, hell she could have it all for all he cared. But for whatever unknown reason he was terrified that she would hate him if she knew. It was preposterous really, after all they had both leapt into this marriage to use to other to keep a certain thing in their lives. It wasn't a marriage of love or even companionship, it was a marriage built on being tools to the other and sex; that was it. Now though they were here and this was reality and he was beginning to regret it.

For the past two weeks they hadn't talked or interacted but now they were here in his office.

"I need to set up a sonogram appointment, Rin has given me her OBGYN doctor and says that she's the best." Sango said indifferently handing him the paper.

"Alright," he said looking over the paper knowing the cost of this wouldn't be cheap. But it didn't matter, all that mattered was Sango's and the baby's health. He shoved that thought out of his head, all that mattered was the baby, he insisted he needed that baby.

"We need to talk about our relationship," Sango decided and he looked up to the woman waiting for her to continue with this. It was something he wanted to talk about but he wasn't because he didn't want to press her. He didn't want for their relationship, whatever it was, to change really. But having a baby would change everything; he had no doubt about that but it was inevitable.

"Alright, what is it?" Miroku asked as he leaned back in his chair watching the woman.

"Well I talked to Ayame and Rin and a few of our coworkers, and you and I need a stable relationship and I'm going to go through a lot of changes. We need to be stable," Sango informed him.

"Alright," he nodded, he was relieved that she was taking point about this because if he had it his way nothing would change and she be glued to his side. Since the official announcement of her pregnancy he had been experiencing a danger feeling of wanting her by him at all times.

"I don't want to sleep alone," Sango stated and something in him lightened. "If you want sex that's fine but I don't like being alone at this moment in time. Also, I feel that you and I should be involved with everything involving the baby. I didn't know if I wanted this baby or not but now that I am having this baby I don't want to be alone in this. Besides, the two of us were equal participants in creating this life so we should both be involved with it."

"Agreed," he lied because he was terrified that she'd cut and run. But first she had to know about his inheritance and she would never know about that because he wasn't going to ever tell her until after this was all over. He didn't really want to lose Sango which was odd to him.

"Good, for a minute I thought you were going to act like a sperm donor and leave me to deal with this alone," she breathed slumping in the chair.

"Nope, I want to be an involved parent," he lied again. But he didn't know at this was a lie or not. He didn't know who he was lying to anymore about this.

"Good, then I'll arrange my appointment with the doctor," Sango smiled and he smiled in agreement as she left the office and he slumped in his seat complete baffled by what he was doing and why he was doing this when he didn't know anything about parenting or babies, but here he was lying to someone about something and he wasn't even certain anymore about who or what! Miroku sighed as he sat there thinking this over. He needed to have his head checked about what he was doing. And worse, he didn't know why his heart was throbbing or his stomach was in knots. What was Sango doing to him?

* * *

**I'm going to admit I've been really bad at updating this, but I'm going to start focusing on this over this next few weeks and wrap it up then post the final member of the Trying Not to Series and finish this up!  
**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Trying Not to Neuter Him! =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 10**

Their first appointment, Sango was both nervous and excited. And as she sat there in the waiting room with Miroku she didn't know how he felt about this, he was surprisingly blank. For about the past week he had been blank. Which didn't mean a lot to her because she figured he was merely nervous about being a father. On the bright side, she had fulfilled her part of their marriage arrangement if she really was pregnant. Sango was a tad bit skeptical about her being pregnant but that was mostly due to a healthy but dwindling amount of skepticism. She was a street kid at heart and taking things at face value did not happen in her world. Ever.

So she was here filling out the paperwork for the doctor with her husband beside her. Miroku just seemed lost, and the way all the other pregnant women were looking at him kind of irritated Sango. True Miroku was sexy, with his lavender eyes, perfect face, black hair and his body; oh kami what a body! But that wasn't the point, the point was that she was irritated with how these women were looking at her husband. She didn't love Miroku or anything but it was most annoying having those women eye him like he was a yummy bit of meat.

"Houshi!" Sango jumped when they were called.

"Coming," Sango replied as she grabbed her husband's sleeve and dragged him along with her. He had wanted her to get pregnant so he could damn well come to these appointments and see his kid! Miroku stumbled after her but she didn't slow as they followed the beautiful yōkai nurse through the halls. Finally they were sitting in an examine room and she just sat there in silence.

"So," Miroku started.

"So," Sango sighed.

"Any preferences? Son or a daughter?" Miroku asked. Sango thought it over, to be honest she hadn't ever thought about it. She always knew she wanted children but she just hadn't thought about gender. Boys were wild, rambunctious and with Miroku as a father they'd end up being little Casanovas, which was not a comforting thought. Girls were a little easier, at least until they hit puberty, and then holy shit hit the deck! Sango remembered going through puberty and as a girl it was the worst, all those mood swings, the boys, the hormones, the periods, the pimples, the shallowness, and all the horrors of being a girl.

"Boys," Sango decided.

"Girls," Miroku answered.

"You do realize girls going through puberty are hell on wheels, right?" Sango commented.

"Yep, but boys aren't that much better," Miroku pointed out. Sango frowned, you'd have to be a girl to realize how horrifying puberty was. Not to mention all of those body parts growing in, boys were just horny but girls were gaining body parts. She wanted boys.

"I just want healthy," Sango decided. Miroku looked curiously at her but he did not say anything to counter her wish. A healthy child was really what was for the best. However…she still wanted a boy. She had had enough woman drama in her life that she didn't think she could handle another bout of female puberty.

"That's always a good desire for a child," Miroku decided as they waited. The silence was not long lived because soon the doctor walked in. Sango nervously sat there, Dr. Tsukuyomaru walked it. She blinked at the sight of the daiyōkai who walked in. he wasn't nearly as handsome as Sesshomaru but he was a very handsome creature with his brilliant purple eyes.

"You must be the Houshis, Mrs. Taisho told me she was sending you my way, wanting only the best for her friend," he smiled kindly.

"Rin said she was sending me here?" Sango asked in shock as sat there blinking at the thought of that. And she could see Rin telling this doctor to expect her because it would be inevitable that she would need an appointment at some point. It was inevitable since she was a pregnant woman now and she would need a doctor, however Miroku looked irritated over the doctor saying that Rin had sent word already that they would need a doctor.

"Yes, now do you want to see your child?" Dr. Tsukuyomaru asked her. Sango nodded.

The rest of the appointment was conducted in silence. But the air of shock never left them as they walked out of the doctor's office in silence and in shock. Lot of shock. Sango was sitting quietly in the car as she thought about what she had just been told and what she had just seen, it was real and the picture was in her hand as proof. Sango's heart was pounding.

"Can you please drop me off at the Taishos?" Sango asked, she wanted to talk to Rin about this picture. Rin and Ayame were the experts in this and she didn't want to talk with a doctor about what was going on since she had just talked to a doctor.

"Certainly," Miroku said softly as they continued driving. This silence was slightly stifling but she wasn't going to complain about it because she didn't want to talk to him at this moment. He pulled up to the curb when they arrived at the Taisho house and Rin was in the front yard reading while her pups were playing. Sango got out of the car and Yuichi looked up to her as she walked into the yard.

"Sango," Yuichi greeted her. She didn't say anything as she smiled and walked numbly towards Rin.

"Hello Sango, lovely day isn't it, everything is cooling off and starting to change for autumn, lovely time to be outside for the next few weeks." Rin never looked up from her book and Sango dropped the picture in Rin's book as she slumped beside her friend. Rin just looked at it then at her then at the picture. "Well, welcome to the multiple pregnancy club," Rin said.

Sango laughed for the first time that day.

* * *

Miroku was going to perish from heart failure as he paced his study with his heart pounding mercilessly in his chest. Holy shit, this could not be happening, this could not be…what were the odds of this for a woman who was human, wasn't yōkai or mated to a yōkai or hanyō? Miroku was a biology teacher and even he knew the odds of this for a human having a sex with another human.

Yōkai and hanyō where designed closer to animals, in terms of instincts and breeding. He had figured it was the reason that Sango's friend Rin kept having multiple pups. However humans! Twins were supposed to be rare in humans, they were not supposed to be having multiples on their first try! Hell, he didn't even want to be a father, he just needed the heir, and now he'd be receiving what he wanted. But now there was the problem of Sango possibly being a single mother of two.

Miroku didn't want that to happen mostly because single mothers had a hard enough time with one child but two. Hell, he really was setting this up so she'd hate him for all of eternity and would kill him for merely looking at her. This could not get worse if he tried to make it worse because there was no way to make it worse. Miroku fell in his chair as he tried to think about this matter. He just wanted his inheritance and he didn't care about how he got it but now that he had seen the casualties in his little quest to obtain his home and he was thinking that he had made a mistake.

Holy shit he was going to be a father on not one but two children and he had just seen their pictures. What the hell was he thinking by doing this!? If Sango ever found out about the why of what he was doing then she'd murder him and he had a feeling that she would get away scot-free because he was a bastard. Shit, fuck, damn him to hell this was a catastrophe just waiting to be ignited to blow up in his face. Miroku did not think Sango would take too well to knowing that she was nothing more than his surrogate to obtain his mother's home.

Just what the hell was he thinking? Miroku could not stop asking himself that question as he stared up to the ceiling.

Perhaps there was no need for Sango to ever find about this and she wouldn't leave him. If she did leave him he'd set her up for life but he didn't want her to leave him. Still there was also the matter of the two lives within her to consider too and what was best for them rather than just thinking about what was best for himself. Miroku just rubbed his brow as he tried to think of how he had created this perfect disaster for himself. Damn his mother and his home, he didn't know what to do anymore.

* * *

**That's all for now folks!  
**

**Enjoy Trying Not to Neuter Him! =)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 11**

She was happy, yes, happy. Sango had never thought it possible to be as happy as she was but she was so happy! She was pregnant and though the morning sickness, the nausea which never ceased and her sex drive were all a bitch that never seemed to leave her in peace she was really happy. She was having twins! The happiness which she felt would not end. And apparently her happiness was showing even at school, she had already been given many compliments about her 'glowing' joy by students and coworkers alike. Sango said nothing for she didn't particularly want to jinx herself and her pregnancy but Kami was it hard not to leap onto the roof and shout her joy to the world.

At long last she was going to have a family of her very own and she was excited. So very, ridiculously, happily excited to have a family of her own. It had been forever since she had had a family and so she was truly excited to have her twins. She still wanted them to be boys though, and Miroku wanted girls, however they had both agreed on healthy so she figured that was a plus as she sat alone in her room with her lunch reading over the reports she had assigned her students.

"Hello Sango, I thought you would prefer company," she looked up to see her husband and smiled kindly to him.

"Hey Miroku," she looked around her room, "sure, I'll take the company."

"Thank you, and how are my women today?" Miroku asked as he sat beside her acting as if he hadn't been weird these last few days.

"No, and I'm fine, the boys are fine," Sango said firmly. She was not enduring adolescence with teenage girls every again! Once was more than enough for her, she didn't need to have another round of it with daughters. It just was no needed.

"Nonsens, Houshi men prefer daughters to sons, much prettier that way," Miroku informed her. She just frowned as she bit into her sandwich.

"That sounds wrong Miroku," she grumbled.

"True, but I don't want sons," Miroku said so seriously that she felt like laughing at his tone. However this was a very serious matter because she was not having daughters, she didn't want another round of that.

"Anyway, what do you want to discuss?" Sango asked as they continued eating lunch while looking over the reports her kids had turned in. Whatever seemed to be on the front of his mind was something that he was keeping to himself but she sensed all the other desires to talk to her he had. So she would lend him her ear should he need it.

"I can't check in on my pregnant wife to make certain that she's alright?" Miroku defended himself and she lifted a brow at him. "Fine, I just wanted to ask if you were participating in the holiday festivals or no, if no I was curious if you would like to come with me to go on a small trip to the mountains for a bit of relaxation."

* * *

Miroku was waiting somewhat nervously for her answer. Mostly he had a meeting with the family lawyer and if he could manage to have Sango distracted there was a chance he could have this meeting without letting her think he as having an affair. He already knew she didn't trust him to remain faithful so he was a little determined to prove her wrong. He would be a perfect husband from this point on. Miroku was going to dedicate his efforts in winning her over so she had a little faith in him.

The will no longer mattered to him; though it still meant a great deal to him.

But he was more interested in actually being a father. Once the initial panic of his situation had faded he had gone about devising a plan to win her over and to keep her and the kids. After seeing the sonogram he found that he actually wanted to be a father. Never had he wanted something so badly as to be a father after having gotten over his fear of being a father.

Not even his inheritance meant as much to him as becoming a father. So here he was thinking of ways to win her over and to still handle his family business and keep everything secret so Sango didn't turn into a gold digger. Not that she would but until he was certain he had her won over he wasn't going to chance that assumption of his. So he had proposed the trip and he was hoping she'd just go with it, besides he had a feeling she'd enjoy the break at this resort.

"Where?" Sango asked.

"A friend of mine's resort," he answered honestly.

"Sure," Sango shrugged and he smiled a bit at how easy this was turning out to be. He rather liked it when it was all easy. Sango was no making it difficult either.

"Perfect, I have our tickets and we'll be leaving as soon as we can, I'm certain you'll enjoy this break," Miroku said happily as he left her in the classroom alone again.

He was relieved that she wasn't asking him too many questions and that she seemed to be in such a happy bliss that she wasn't arguing with him anymore. Well that wasn't entirely true but she didn't fight him on every little detail anymore which was a relief. But it was also a concern for him. Still, it wouldn't matter at this moment.

All he needed to do was get through the week of a working vacation he had planned and keep Sango from knowing about his work. It was important to him that none of this blow up in his face because he found that he really did want to keep his family. He also wanted Sango to fall for him as he had fallen for her. It wasn't much but he found that he really, really, really wanted his marriage to Sango to work.

* * *

**MASS UPDATE Today! Well, actually what's left of yesterday's MASS UPDATE...  
**

**Anyways a chapter to each of the following stories: Only Tears, Wrong Number, But Don't Hang Up!, Because I Love You, Never Be the Same and Irresistible Pain! I was on Candy Hand Out last night for All Hallows Eve, it was kind of fun but I didn't have writing time.**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Trying Not to Neuter Him! =)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 12**

Sango sensed Miroku was up to something but she couldn't find it in her to care as she sat on the train beside him. She just enjoyed the peace she was feeling at this moment as she sat there staring at the whisking country side. After she had her children there wouldn't be time for moments like this, to simply be quiet and alone, even if she was with Miroku she still felt alone. Which wasn't the best feeling in the world considering she was married to him. But she didn't mind at this moment, she wouldn't be alone for much longer.

"We're staying here," Miroku informed her handing her a layout of the resort. She gulped for it was one of those fancy places which one always needed to look pristine, she didn't know how to act in places like this and it was most terrifying to her as she sat there quivering.

"This is…this is a big deal Miroku, why here?" she asked him. Miroku just smiled at her then, and her eyes narrowed on him. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing! This is a late honeymoon!" he said and she could almost see the sweat dripping off of his brow as he sat there grinning like a fool. There was something about this which had her wanting to torture him into telling her what he was up to. Exactly what he was up to.

"You're up to something Miroku, and do not think I don't know about it," she hissed to him as she glared out her window then. The jerk, she didn't like feeling as if she were being manipulated or pulled around or kept in the dark. It also did not help that she was pregnant with his children; his twins and it felt as if he were keeping secrets from her.

"Is it a crime to want to take my wife out for a nice trip all of a sudden and I wasn't looking?" Miroku asked her and she slid her glare over to him as she sat there.

"It's a crime to keep secrets from your wife and besides, we only have sex to have babies, we're not really married." Sango said honestly, it was her opinion that a marriage wasn't a marriage without love in the mix and there was no love between her and Miroku. A mutual attraction, a certain compatibility but there was no love or emotions involved with this marriage, it was really was a partnership at most. A mutual partnership to attend to certain wants and desires they had and also so she could keep her job and he could have a child (why ever he needed one was beyond her but she had agreed to it).

"I'll keep that in mind the next time I have sex with my very pregnant wife," Miroku mused. She still didn't trust him, and she didn't like that he was hiding something from her. She hid nothing from him, so why did it feel as if he were hiding something from her?

* * *

Miroku just sighed as he leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. There was no getting around or past Sango when she was this sharp and she didn't know him very well. He didn't want her to ever discover he had used her to obtain his mother's family's fortune. He wanted Sango to like him, he didn't need her to hate him or castrate him should she ever find out. It also helped that he seemed to have a soft spot for her and he wanted more, he wanted her to love him.

"You should," Sango mumbled.

"Sango, I'm trying here, perhaps we can call a truce and attempt to enjoy this little get away. It'll be fun, and I'm certain you'll enjoy yourself, before you go round," he said happily. The baleful glare he was receiving from her then had him smiling charmingly. "You should know I happen to like round women, and you're beautiful, and you'll be gorgeous carrying my daughters."

"Sons," she said sharply and he frowned. As if he'd have a son, she'd have to contend with daughters. He didn't want another boy in this world. Besides, daughter were way more adorable and manageable.

"Let's agree to disagree until the actual birth of our daughters," he said happily.

"Sons, I am not going through puberty with girls ever again! And I teach at a high school so I want sons!" Sango argued and he just rolled his eyes. Sons were a handful because boys would be boys and they'd be a rowdy group to wrangle.

"Daughters are cuter," Miroku pointed out and Sango grinned evilly then.

"You need to see the Taisho pups, they're too adorable and only one of them is a girl," Sango argued and he frowned. He hadn't really met the Taisho and if he was lucky he wouldn't have to. He didn't want to cross her friend Sesshomaru when he appeared so terrifying the few times he had seen him around. However, he would not bar Sango's friendships because he didn't want her to hate him and it seemed to be a moot point to cut his wife's ties off when she needed them.

"I don't think they count, the Taishos are of an otherworldly beauty, and even I know this," Miroku pointed out.

"True, however I would still rather have sons," Sango argued.

"Well, I was a boy and believe me Sango, you're rather have a daughter than a rowdy son on your hands," Miroku assured her and her eyes narrowed dangerously on him.

"I was a teenage girl at one point and let me assure you, you do not want one of those on your hands or two; it'll be hell," Sango snarled softly and he sighed.

"It can't be that bad, all the girls at our school aren't raging out of control while most of the boys are raging, drooling hormones for anything with a vagina, two legs, and breasts," Miroku snapped back.

"And you think girls are any better!? If it's hot, and male, and they're straight at that age he's fair game. You won't last ten minutes through female puberty unless you face the facts Miroku!"

* * *

**Over the next couple of days expect a lot of updates with this story. I intend to wrap it up by the end of the week; I have other stuff to wrap up to so I'm going to be buckling down and having mass updates on certain stories in the following order: **

**-Trying Not to Neuter Him (20/11/15 is the aimed finish date)**

**-Rain for Tears (25/11/15 is the aimed finish date)**

**-Irresistible Pain (30/11/15 is the aimed finish date)**

**-Trying Not to Obliterate Him (07/12/15 is the aimed finish date)**

**-Either way, all of the above will be finished before 23/12/15 even if it should mean no sleep for me!**

**-Never Be the Same is resumed 23/12/15**

**-Until the Day I Die and Wrong Number, But Don't Hang Up! will be weekend projects when I have the time; oddball chapters here and there**

**-Only Tears will be resumed 01/2016, I don't have an exact date**

**-Still Hate You will also be receiving oddball chapters here and there when I should have the time**

**That's the game plans folks!**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Trying Not to Neuter Him! =)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 13**

Sango had crashed the moment she had entered the suite, he didn't know if he should be surprised or amused with this but it didn't matter. He left her there; on the bed, after pulling off her shoes and slipping her beneath the covers for some needed sleep. Kissing her brow he hoped she would never find out about what he was about to do as he pulled on a business suit then walked out of the room to meet Yura; the family lawyer. He was not particularly fond of Yura; she had an unhealthy obsession with his hair if you asked him; however she was the guard dog to his inheritance and the house which he currently resided in with his lovely wife.

She was sitting at the bar, just as she said she would be, her short cropped hair was held up with a ribbon, her eyes were hooded and guarded like any lawyer's eyes, and her sharp features were most attractive. Then there was the provocative manner with which Yura dress; he didn't know how she got into a courtroom without being given the boot for indecent exposure.

"Yura," he greeted her as he sat beside her at the bar.

"Miroku, it has been too long!" she mused as she sipped her drink. His eyes narrowed on her.

"I'm here, with proof of my lineage," Miroku said icily as he sat there. This was all business to unlock his inheritance so he and Sango were not thrown out on the street because he did not meet the wills requirements.

"Oh? So there's woman who managed to tolerate your perverted ways and let you touch her and get her pregnant?" Yura asked skeptically. He frowned at that remark but did not counter it because to counter it would only add fuel to the fire; so to speak.

"That is none of your business Yura," he said he declined to order a beverage.

"We'll need medical proof, sonograms, DNA tests, and statement from the mother saying she is not a hired surrogate by you; and I'll need to conduct an interview with your wife," Yuna informed him and he scowled at her.

"That is not in the arrangements of the will and you know it!" he snapped.

"Too true, however, the firm does not trust you and it is a lot of money at stake so we're going to be extra thorough with this matter. For as we all know, your father was a cheat and you are his carbon copy; in just about every way, so we are not going to go easy with you in this matter," Yuna said in a cheerful tone. He glared at her.

"No," he stated it coldly.

"Tsk, tsk, Miroku. You should know what happens if you do not permit me to at least speak with the new Mrs. Houshi to gage whether you are fulfilling the arrangements of the will. Which, let's face it, we both know you are not." He saw Yuna's superior grin on her crimson lips and he felt like sneering at her, all of this just because they wanted to keep what was rightfully his away from him.

"No, Sango does not know anything about this or the will or the money at stake and I'd rather she did not know, it is not fair to shove that upon her. Besides, do you think I would marry a woman if she actually know what was at stake?" he hissed to Yuna.

"Of course not, we both know you can't keep it in your pants Miroku, however the terms of the will are very explicit. And since no one in my firm trusts you we wish to speak with the new Mrs. Houshi to gage this matter for ourselves. After all, your father almost duped us, and us lawyers do not like being conned. So, either I will speak with her or I can send a team and we can strap her down to get the answers we want; your choice either way." Yuna looked completely innocent and sincere as she spoke and he felt heavy, greasy knots forming in his stomach.

He had wanted to at least try to make Sango fall for him as he felt he was falling for her.

However he was no fool in thinking Yuna would stay the hell out of his marriage, and his life. All he wanted was the house; to hell with the family fortune, he wanted his home where his happiest memories were before everything came crashing down around him. He just wanted the last bit of happiness he had ever had in this world and it happened to be that house. Miroku knew that it was childish of him to want this house but he couldn't help it.

"I will talk with Sango about this, if she chooses to speak with you it's her choice, if not leave her alone. I'll bring all the other proof you need to verify that I have had a child." Miroku stated.

"No," he turned upon hearing that desperate whisper and stared at Sango.

"Sango!" he gasped.

"Uh-oh, looks like we've been found out, love; how are you going to talk your way out of this one?" Yuna asked sweetly. However it didn't seem to matter as he and Sango stood there for what felt like an eternity, neither of them moving. He saw the tears forming in those tawny eyes, as she took a step back, he didn't dare to move just then because she might bolt. However he did try to reach out to her.

And then Sango bolted.

"Sango!" he shouted as he tore after her but it was of no use, she was faster and clearly more determined and he lost her in the ski crowd in the lobby.

"Sango!" he shouted, he roared her name as he shoved his way through the bodies of people but he didn't see her. He just stood there and felt like a fool, and then the worry filled his gut as he saw Yuna saunter up to him.

"It was only a matter of time before she found out you used her Miroku, because you and I both know you can never actually love a woman who trusts you and you use women to gain what you want. At least she knows now that it was never real," Yuna chided.

"You're wrong, Yuna, very wrong," was all he said as he left Yuna to check for Sango in their room.

* * *

**Two more chapters tonight folks!  
**

**That's all for now!**

**Enjoy Trying Not to Neuter Him! =)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 14**

Sango had awoken soon after Miroku left, she hadn't intended too but after a few minutes alone in that room she had grown bored and wondered where her husband had gone to. Crawling out of the bed she had found him, she hadn't really intended to eavesdrop on him and his conversation. However, her suspicion of his lecherous ways had led her to silently stand there listening to every word from that beautiful woman's crimson lips, and what she heard had her standing there holding her womb. After her curiosity died it was horror which had had her standing there staring dumbly at someone whom she had slowly and unknowingly started to trust.

Then he had shattered it, with this.

Her heart was breaking in ways she didn't know as she ran off with tears slipping from her eyes and her hand covering her mouth as she gagged back her pain and just ran. She didn't know where she was running to, she didn't even care about where she was going, she just ran. Ran away from the pain threatening to consume her and from the heartache which threatened to break her. This, this was exactly why she did not love or trust people!

Somehow she found herself outside in the snow, but it didn't stop her as she ran. The tears froze on her cheeks as she ran onto the ski lift and curled up in the corner of the glass compartment. Miroku would never find her here, of this she was certain as she sat there sobbing. Everything she had just learned had her sitting there sobbing like a baby and in a pain she hadn't known she could feel. Because no one, not a single person since the death of her fiancé, had ever been able to hurt her emotions the way she was aching right now because no one could connect with her. She wouldn't let them connect with her.

True she had always been friends with Kagome, and then there was Ayame and it was really difficult to not trust Rin because Rin was…well Rin. But now she just wished her world was back to being just her because she was tired of people she trusted hurting her, and she hadn't even noticed that she had started trusting Miroku. That was the worst part in her mind.

She hadn't even noticed that she was trusting that lecher.

And now she remembered why she had never wanted to have another date in her life. This pain, this very pain had her curling up in a ball, around her babies and balling her eyes out. She just wanted to die from the humiliation of this situation. Of course she had known they hadn't married out of love or anything like that; she wasn't so braindead. But she also remembered how…happy she felt around him and how that made her think their marriage wasn't all bad. The sex was great, the snarky remarks and glares were fun, and the conversations they had were always entertain; it might not have been an ideal marriage but she didn't think it had been all that bad.

And now she was seeing the truth of the matter, the reason he had married her, the reason he wanted children, the reason he was so insistent on the matter.

He wanted money!

Sango was willing to bet the greedy bastard never even wanted children! The thought had her sobbing even harder as she buried her face in her knees, her heart was so twisted and hurting she wished to disappear. They made it to the bottom of the mountain when she got off the ski lift and walked through the little town they were staying in and numbly made her way into a warm store. She just wanted to go home, except now she had no home, thanks to Miroku she didn't even have that much.

Finally she noticed the vibrating of her phone which she carried around everywhere out of habit rather than use. The number though had her crying hysterically, it was Miroku's number and she couldn't handle him right now. She didn't care about the scene she was making in the store as she slumped against a wall, slid to the ground and continued her crying. Her phone never stopped ringing through and finally she couldn't take it anymore as she answered it.

"I HATE YOU!" Sango screamed into the phone. "I WISH I NEVER MET YOU! I WISH YOU HAD NEVER TALKED ME INTO MARRYING YOU! I WISH YOU HAD LEFT ME ALONE!"

"Sango, you can yell at me all you want later, where are you?" he asked her when her sobs racked her body and she couldn't speak again. Her hand covered her mouth as she tried to choke them back, save what minimal dignity she had left but it didn't work as she continued with her sobs, why did she hurt so much? It wasn't like she loved him.

"Leave me alone!" she cried in the phone.

"Sango, I know you hate me but you need to tell me where you are," he said patiently.

"Why!? You don't even care about me! You just care about the babies you wanted for money! What do I matter? What do they matter? It's not like you actually care about us Miroku!" she sobbed as she rested her brow on her raised knees. "You know, I've never trusted many people, never could, and I was starting to trust you and then you lied to me; about all of it. I wish you had let me be fired."

"Sango, you can scream, yell, slap, punch, and pummel me all you want later. Just tell me where you are!" he was sounding desperate then and she just hung up her phone then and sat there in silence, with the soft music and strange looks from passersby just letting her tears fall. She couldn't go back to him, so she picked up her phone again and dialed the only number for the only person whom she knew she could trust to come get her right now.

"Hello?"

"Kagome, can you come get me?"

* * *

**One More Chapter Tonight!  
**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Trying Not to Neuter Him! =)**


	15. Chapter 15

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 15**

Kagome arrive three hours later in a battered car which looked likely to blow away with the first good wind. But it didn't matter as she just got into the car slammed the car door shut, kept her phone off as they then turned to drive back to the city.

"Wanna talk about it?" Kagome asked her.

Sango shook her head.

"Alright, then will you mind if I go into a rant about the stupidity of the males of our race?" Kagome asked her.

"Knock yourself out," Sango muttered and thus began a typical Kagome rant about Kikyo, herself and Inuyasha's never ending love triangle. But it was a typical rant for Kagome, and it was a good distraction for her as she just tried to think and not break. She was so tired.

"Thanks," she whispered as they pulled up to the Taisho mansion after the hours of Kagome's rants and she decided she needed the comfort of more than a friend, and she considered Rin to be something akin to family.

"Hey Kagome, hello Sango," Rin greeted and both women turned to see Rin hefting up boxes then.

"Rin! What are you doing!?" Kagome streaked over to snatch the boxes, Rin rolled her eyes then.

"I'm pregnant not invalid!" Rin snapped, Sango shrugged and Rin smiled as she walked up to her. "You're welcomed to stay as long as you need to," Rin said as she hugged her. Sango just bit her bottom lip again and choked back another sob.

"Rin! Just how much stuff did buy!?" Kagome shrieked.

"I have five pups, plus a bump, and a mate; along with three friends, four in-laws, four wolf cubs, and a Koga to buy presents for, what do you expect!? And no peeking; you're worse than Inuyasha," Rin grumbled as she walked into the house with her. Sango just smiled weakly as she walked in and picked up Yuichi, and then flopped onto the couch.

"Rin," Sesshomaru appeared with one of the triplets riding his shoulder mokomoko.

"Sesshomaru! Yuudai," Rin reached up and kissed her mate's cheek and Sango knew why Rin always felt like more than a friend, Rin and Sesshomaru always made her think of a solid set of parents. Parents which she had never had, and always wanted.

"So, if you're all set here Sango I'll go get you a few things from my place, pick you up a few things from the store and I'll be back. And Rin, ease up on the shopping!" Kagome chided.

"I despise shopping and I used to only have to shop for me, then all of you came into my life, and I had to go buy more stuff," Rin argued as she picked up Tsukiko.

"Fine, I'll be back Sango, and just shout for help if you should need any; I'm certain Inuyasha hiding in the back of Rin's car will be thrilled to help you," Kagome stomped out of the house with that as her last statement.

"I'll go get the guest room ready," Rin said, Sango was suddenly handed the pup riding on Sesshomaru's shoulder as Sesshomaru chased after Rin then and she smiled a bit. This felt the closest like a home after what Miroku had done, and as she sat there hugging that ebony headed pup she just felt relieved knowing she had a place to run to if she needed it.

* * *

Miroku just grabbed their luggage and went down the mountain. He didn't know exactly where Sango would run to, but he had a feeling he knew who she'd turn to. Rin, Ayame, and Kagome were all her best friends, and he knew that but he had no idea if he could even get close to them if they were safeguarding his wife. There were the two yōkai husbands, to contend with, and he didn't know how those husbands would play into this matter. But he would need to speak with Sango regardless of who was safeguarding her.

Sitting on the train though gave him a lot of time to think about how this would appear to Sango. Not good, it didn't even sound good to him and it was his original dilemma! Kami this was a mess and he only had himself to blame with this matter. He didn't like it but somehow he was not surprised. What really hurt though was that look of complete and utter betrayal on her face when he had turned around to see her standing there. He did not think he could've turned into a much worse monster than the one she was looking at. It was very clear that whatever had been building between them just shattered. But he wasn't giving up, Miroku was just as persistent as she was stubborn and he was certain he could win her over.

With time.

He wasn't such a fool to think he could obtain her trust again so easily and after listening to her sob on the phone he had wanted to walk off of a cliff with his stupidity and cruelty towards her. As unintentionally intentional as it had been. He just sighed and looked out at the country side whisking by, he hadn't wanted this. He really hadn't, he had wanted her to fall for him, and not be like all the other women he had known and be interested in that fortune.

All he wanted was the house, all the money could go to hell, but the house. He didn't want to lose it and as he sat there he hated that house as much as he loved it. Closing his eyes his head fell back on the seat he was sitting and prayed for a moment which he could speak with his wife and not have the wrath of everyone she knew. Especially since she was friends with two yōkai.

Rubbing his brow he tried to think of a way around this cluster fuck but he didn't have anything at this moment. Kami was this ever a mess.

* * *

**Many a chapters tomorrow!**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Trying Not to Neuter Him! =)**


	16. Chapter 16

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 16**

She avoided going home, she called work and asked for leave, and though she knew this to be the cowards way out she didn't care as she sat in the living room of the Taisho house with Rin wrapping presents since InuTaisho, Izayoi, and Inuyasha had all abducted Yuichi, Tsukiko, Yuji, Yukio, and Yuudai for the day to go get pictures with Santa and Sesshomaru was at the office. Ah and Un were sleeping soundly with them and Sango just enjoyed the peace being here brought. It was something she had never had growing up, peace and stability.

"Alright, Sango, it's just you and me so do you want to talk about what's bothering you?" Rin asked her. Sango looked up to Rin and saw a very Sesshomaru-like glare commanding her to spill her guts and reveal all which was bothering her. Which was not a pleasant feeling but she knew she wasn't about to evade Rin or dodge the question when it was very clear her friend was going to make her talk about what had transpired between that woman and Miroku and how it hurt her.

"I'm a human incubator," Sango said coldly and Rin just shook her head.

"That's pregnancy, we're the incubators and they're the sperm donors, but that still does not tell me what's bothering you. Come on Sango, I know you and I know there's something you want to talk about," Rin persisted.

"He used me, I mean I knew he wanted something and I knew we were using each other but…I didn't expect it to hurt," she mumbled.

"Understandable, but I thought you didn't want a real marriage with love, or trust or friendship; I thought you just wanted to keep your job." Rin said it coldly and callously which stung her a bit but it made her realize that was exactly what she had wanted and exactly what she had gotten. So why had it hurt so bad when she had found out he had used her as she had used him to get what he desired.

"But he didn't tell me what he wanted, he knew what I wanted," Sango whispered.

"Ah, so you are mad because you trusted him enough to tell him what you wanted and he did not trust you enough to tell you what he wanted. And what does he want?" Rin asked her.

"They were talking about a family fortune," Sango answered and Rin nodded.

"So he was using you to obtain an inheritance?" Rin clarified, she nodded. "Perhaps he did not tell you because of the obscene amount of money involved and the way money changes people. Sesshomaru didn't tell me who he was until we ran into one another at his father's house. Money changes how people are viewed and some people with all the money and power do not want the point of view of the few people they care about to change."

"Yes but I doubt Sesshomaru used your body to obtain his inheritance," Sango snapped in irritation.

"Too true, both of Sesshomaru's parents are very much alive, and coming for the holidays; that'll be fun. However, I have no doubt that if we hadn't run into one another at his father's home he'd have never told me anything about who he was because he would not want to be seen as a bank. I feel Miroku might be having the same sentiments as my husband on this matter.

"So you're saying I'm wrong to feel this way?" Sango demanded.

"No, I'm asking you to step back for a minute and think about how your marriage to Miroku felt. Did it feel good? Did you two enjoy one another's company beyond the sex? Do you like him? Did you enjoy being married? Did your marriage work?"

"Yes, I think, somewhat, a little, and yes," Sango answered.

"Then why don't you go talk to him Sango, I understand no trusting anyone because there's no one to trust but you and Miroku, you had a good thing going. I saw it and it was clear he liked you, so why don't you go back to him, talk to him and if you still don't want to be with him come back here. The guest room is yours' as long as you may need it but I want you to think carefully about your marriage. Marriage is not something to be taken as lightly as you did and it's time you stop thinking like a child and start treating this seriously." Rin stated and then she sighed.

"I know," Sango mumbled; partially ashamed of herself for thinking this would be an easy task. It was just marriage, how hard could it be? Apparently very hard, and with the way she was hurting she just wanted to curl up under the covers disappear. But that wasn't going to happen and there was the matter of the twins in her who would need a father. She had grown up without either parent and knew children needed their parents, they needed them there. Children needed mothers and fathers, they needed people whom they could trust and love to guide them through perils of life. And it took two to make a child, so her big grand plans for single parenthood were shot to hell with Rin sitting there telling her to think about this.

"Then I recommend you pick up the phone and call him," Rin stood up then and summoned her two body guard dogs with her, Ah and Un happily trotted after their mistress and she sat there thinking about it.

Picking up her cell she just sighed as she dialed a number she hadn't even remembered memorizing and lifting it to her ear waiting for him to answer it again. Her fingers slid over her rounding bump and she thought about what she was going to be saying to him. The phone rang. She bit her lip.

"Hello? Sango!?" his voice sounded desperate.

"Miroku, we need to talk," was all she managed to say.

* * *

**I'm Hoping to Finish This Today! Fingers Crossed People!  
**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Trying Not to Neuter Him! =)**


	17. Chapter 17

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 17**

Miroku hadn't strayed far from his phone since Sango had run off because he knew she wasn't here. He knew there was no point in filing a missing person's report, he had called all of her friends and it was very clear that she was not missing. He was relieved and irked by that. If she were missing then he could do something about it but since she wasn't missing he couldn't do anything about it. Her friends had formed a cone of silence around her all but shutting him out of her life. However, there was that one friend of hers'; Rin, who always calmly told him to give Sango some time.

But he couldn't, he wanted his wife back here and he was really beginning to hate this house. He had begun hating it so much that he was staying a hotel now. He couldn't stand being alone in that house. He just couldn't, there was nothing there for him; despite all the happiness he had once felt from merely being there. Now it was just and empty house and he wanted his wife back.

It was strange but he hadn't really thought about just how much Sango had come to mean to him with her living in the house. And now he was alone. He didn't like it. True, he had been alone after the loss of his mother and his father but he hadn't noticed just how alone he was. Now he knew, he didn't really have many friends, he didn't have any other family, and he only had pain in the ass lawyers in his life. It was depressing, even by his standards. All he had was a few coworkers, and that was it, and even now they all seemed rightfully pissed at him. He was pissed with himself, so why shouldn't everyone else be pissed at him?

Closing his eyes his head fell back against the headboard of the hotel bed he was sleeping on and he tried to think of a way to get in touch with Sango through Rin. Rin did not seem to be the most hostile of Sango's friends and seemed to be the calmest too. She also said shed speak with Sango about this very matter and perhaps Sango would call him. Perhaps not, this was something which was to be entirely Sango's decision. Which was not the most comforting of feelings but the most he deserved.

Kami was this a mess.

That fact had yet to escape his attention. He didn't care that this was a mess he had created, the only thing he cared about was talking with Sango about this matter. She was the one who mattered in this instance and he had been the one to hurt her. So he felt he owed it to her to at least explain then offer compensation because even he knew; realistically, she might not come back to him. He wasn't so optimistic as think he'd be forgiven.

His phone rang.

He lunged for it, it was like slick soap slipping out of his grasp until he finally answered it.

"Hello? Sango!?" Kami knew he was hoping it was her else he'd be a fool for answering the phone. Not that he really cared if he made a bigger fool out of himself or not.

"Miroku, we need to talk," her voice sounded strained as he sat up straighter.

"Certainly, where would you like to talk?" he asked.

"The house, one hour," she managed.

"I'll be-" there was a click and the line was dead. "there," he finished. Looking at his phone h scrambled to his feet and grabbed his coat. Leaving the hotel was simple enough as he hurried for his car but he didn't know if Sango would be there early or not so he was racing there. He didn't want her in the house alone, it was a foolish thing he knew, but he didn't want her to be alone as he sped there. The snow started, which was surprising and somehow it was comforting to him as he sped along the slick roads. He made it to the house and hurried in.

"Sango!" he called out, she wasn't here. Of course she wouldn't be here, he internally chided himself, she had said an hour and he was here with fifty minutes to spare. Well, he thought grimly, there was plenty of things for him to do before she arrived, he'd make her something to eat that was warm because it was so cold outside. It probably wouldn't win him any points in her book but he had to try. He didn't want to give up what they had; even if it wasn't much; without a fight. Which was probably making this marriage all that much more of a lost cause.

Miroku just internally scolded himself. He should've been honest from the start. He should not have lied to her, he should not have hidden this from her. She had been completely honest with him when entering into this marriage, it was nothing but a business deal and then he had felt more. However, Sango had sensed his screts and they blew up right in his face obliterating whatever hopes they had had in their marriage. But he was hoping, he was secretly pleading with her to see past all of that and to see him so maybe they could start again.

"Hello?" her voice had him perking up and looking at the time.

"In the kitchen," he shouted out to her again and Sango appeared in the arch. She looked nervous, and as his eyes wandered to the growing bump he noted she looked timid and healthy.

"Are you hungry?" he asked as he pulled out the food he had been cooking.

"I didn't come here to eat Miroku," she said calmly but he heard the slight tremble in her voice.

"Come on, just admit you're hungry and we'll talk while eating this food," he offered for her. She frowned.

"Fine."

* * *

**That's all for now folks!  
**

**Enjoy Trying Not to Neuter Him! =)**


	18. Chapter 18

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 18**

"I'm sorry Sango," was the first thing he said the moment she was seated and not likely to run away. He had never expected to be here, to be like this and it was clear as she sat there quietly she hadn't really expected them to be here either.

"Why didn't you just tell me Miroku?" she asked him softly as she sat there just looking at the meal he had set before her and he stiffened a bit. How to explain this? Well, he wanted a shot with her, so he was going to be completely candid with her.

"To explain that I will have to explain a few things about myself, and if you are willing to listen know that I'm not making excuses but I'm explaining this because you asked."

"Alright," she mumbled still not looking at him.

"My mother was from a very old, traditional family with a lot of money. She was raised to be traditional and quiet, and polite, and sophisticated, my mother never spent a day of her life out in the real world until she went to the university. She thought most people were well off, financially that is, and that everyone was kind and good; a naïve way to view the world but it was how she wanted to see the world which was all fine and honorable considering everything the world really is.

"Well she met my father at the university, and my father was opposite her in every way possible. I had three uncles in the yakuza, and him making it to the university was an achievement considering his family.

"They met, mother fell for father really hard and father, he saw a way out. Mother's family money was no secret and to a guy living where he was it was a truly tempting offer. Instead of asking for her hand or doing the honorable thing he impregnated her. In my mother's fear of being found out she married my father, not the wisest move on her part; and came to her parents to tell them she was pregnant with me. My grandparents were less than thrilled about the pregnancy but they were even more upset with her impromptu marriage. You see they had a marriage lined up for her the moment she got out of the university, she'd have married another wealthy and influential family to be a Politian's wife. A fine life was waiting her if only she hadn't married my father.

"However, mother did not see this and so she and her husband were permitted to stay here, in the family's smallest estate on a budget. My mother didn't mind; however my father did because he soon discovered he would not receive any of the money he had married my mother for. Mother was only to spend her allowance on herself and me. None of it was to go to him, if he wanted money he'd have to get a job. This displeased my father, very much so however he would keep to the terms of her parent's dictation.

"All was fine for the first ten years of my life, no one would have even noticed the way my parent's marriage festered had it not been for the simple fact that they were vocal about it. My father was killed in an accident when I was twelve; he was stealing from the family trust and he was running away with about a fifty million or so. I'm not certain.

"Naturally this displeased my grandparents, however my mother's living vastly improved without my father there yelling at her. I was thirteen when she got sick with ovarian cancer; there was nothing the doctors could do because it was found too late. She died when I was fourteen after having suffered for so long.

"Of course one would think my grandparents would have taken me in with open arms and welcomed me into their home, right? Wrong, I was fourteen and grieving and alone, however cruel my grandparents were they were not so cruel as to throw a boy from his home. So they let me live here, with a smaller allowance than my mother had originally had and promised me if I took good care of the grounds here, and took good care of the home they were providing me I would come to get it. Ever happy memory I have is in this home, every single one, happened here with my mother.

"Eventually I went to university; a smaller one than the one my parents attended but a good one all the same. I decided I was going to be a teacher, I had a nice home so why not do as I please, simple enough. Apparently not, my grandfather had other plans for my future, you see without my grandmother there to reign him in; because at this time she was ghastly ill and dying; he turned into the cynical old fool he had always been. I was given a dictation to start taking geopolitics and a bunch of other courses which would eventually lead me down the path of either being a lawyer, company CEO, or Politian. None of those were acceptable to me.

"However, I took the courses hoping to appease my grandfather. I took night courses in the subjects I wanted to study to become a teacher. He didn't know until the day I graduated with a major in education rather than being a law student. He was infuriated to say the least; he soon died after my graduation though of a stroke, my grandmother had passed already so I had no one and I thought I was free of them to keep my home. This is the only home I've ever known and I wanted to keep it.

"And then my grandfather's will was read aloud; naturally the board was in control of everything in reguards to the company and my trust. Not that I particularly cared about the money. However the real kick to the gut I received was the terms in which I got to keep my home; my house, my money, my life. To keep what was mine; what I had fought tooth and nail for all my adult life; was to have a child with a woman willing to be with me who would not be paid off."

* * *

**Two more chapters! =)  
**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Trying Not to Neuter Him! =)**


	19. Chapter 19

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 19**

Sango just felt herself paling at ever omission he had to tell her and her heart ached for him. She had experienced her own heartaches and pains growing up but she couldn't even imagine how it felt to have everything which was yours denied to you because you weren't what your grandparents wanted.

"It's not an excuse for what I've done to you Sango, but I want you to understand. I don't care about the money, I don't care about the legacy or even my mother's family name; I just wanted my home. And I'm terribly sorry that I didn't tell you this from the start. However I didn't because I was afraid that you would turn out to be like all the other women I had dated or had tried to be married to all became so focused on the money that it wouldn't work. I was terribly afraid that if you knew about who my family was then you would only become interested in the money."

"You know, you could've told me, I don't care about money. I was honest with you and I just wanted you to be honest with me in return," Sango explained.

"I didn't know that then."

"Yes you did, you just thought there was nothing more between us and neither did I. just sex and mutual benefits. I was wrong and you were wrong, we just didn't think this through," she said softly. Then she looked up to him.

"I'm truly sorry Sango," he said softly and she saw the remorse in those lavender eyes. She looked at her plate then she looked at him.

"I'm sorry too Miroku," she admitted for she was no more innocent in this mess than him. She had used him and he had used her and they had hurt one another in the process. But she didn't want to feel this way for the rest of her life.

"You didn't do anything wrong Sango, this was my proposal," Miroku said as he leaned back.

"Well, it was both our faults and now we're going to be parents. I didn't have any parents, and it doesn't sound like your parents were all bad, I would like for us to at least try again. For the sake of the kids, we might not be perfect but I think if we work at it we'll be alright," Sango admitted as she sat back.

"Are you certain?" he asked her and she shook her head.

"No, but we wrecked this, we should at least try to fix this, and I want my children to at least know their father. I know it might be a lot to ask of you but I would like to at least try," she mumbled.

"Alright, we'll try." He seemed…almost happy about this and she looked at him carefully.

"Dates, Miroku, I expect more than sex I want dates, movie nights, dinners, I want to get to know you," she admitted and she hadn't been on a date since the death of her fiancé so those sounded liked fun to her.

* * *

"Deal," Miroku agreed happily because than had been on his to offer list because he really didn't want to lose her. Or a chance with her.

"Alright, is there anything you want from this?" Sango asked him timidly.

"No, just let's start over before we sign the divorce papers if it comes to that," Miroku said honestly.

"Alright, oh and since you helped me, I'll help you get your inheritance," Sango said softly. "I'll take all the tests and interviews the lawyer demands, but I just want your word you aren't ever going to bring this up once it's over. I don't want my babies thinking they're nothing but pawns to get their parents something they wanted. I want my children to feel loved."

"You don't have to help me out, we can move out to a different home, I don't care about the inheritance," he lied. At least for the most part he didn't care about the inheritance, he just cared about the house.

"Don't lie to me Miroku, and I won't lie to you. I won't cheat, I won't stray, I won't leave you, and I won't ditch you, I expect the same from you Miroku," Sango informed him sharply.

"Fine, the inheritance doesn't matter, I really just want the house," he finally admitted. Then she looked thoughtful.

"It's alright Miroku I want to help you and you helped me so it's only fair, and if we split I won't take your inheritance," Sango assured him.

"Alright, but you don't have to do this," Miroku insisted. He didn't want her to feel obligated but he also didn't want to lose his family. He wanted to be a dad, he wanted to have a child, and he wanted Sango to stick around.

"I want to do this, but Miroku, please don't cast me aside just because you got your inheritance," Sango pleaded and he smiled at her.

"Even if we fall apart I'm not going to cast you or them aside just because we fell apart. If this doesn't work, then you and the children will be taken care of but I want to be involved with their lives," Miroku said.

"Alright, and I want them to know their father. However I still think they're boys rather than daughters," Sango persisted.

"Daughters, please, not even sons," Miroku argued as he sat there eating his dinner. He felt this was a good start to a new beginning for them, even if it was not the best of starts for them. He was certain they could start again. They would be alright in the long run, he wanted that to the most important thing for them. And leaning back in his chair he enjoyed their official first night talking when it came time bed, Sango yawned and it was the good start as he helped her up to her bed.

"You can stay with me, but don't think you're getting anything," she murmured and he smiled as he laid down beside her. This could be a good start for them again.

* * *

**One More Chapter! And Then It's Finished! **

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Trying Not to Neuter Him! =)**


	20. Chapter 20

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**Epilogue**

They made it through the following months without many incidents, for that he was grateful as he did not particularly want Sesshomaru sicced upon him by an upset Rin. And it was very clear Rin would sic her mate on him if he so much as fractured Sango's damaged heart. And Rin; for being such a small woman, was a most intimidating woman, it also did not help that her gigantic mate loomed behind her giving him the death glare at the threat making him realize just how real of a threat that really was. And now Rin and Sango were both in the final stages of their pregnancies.

Well that wasn't entirely true, Rin had had another son last night who was named Yuuta; according to Sango. And now he was here teaching his new chemistry class in the middle of a lab when another student walked in.

"We're in the middle of a lesson here!" he announced without looking up with how volatile this experiment was.

"Well, Mrs. Houshi sent me," the student persisted.

"Tell my wife I'll give her peanut butter and watermelon at lunch, I'm in the middle of an experiment." Miroku snapped irritable; Sango and her damn cravings had him running about all the time.

A scream pierced the school and he dumped the rest of the chemicals together with how startled he was.

"She sent me to tell you her water broke," the girl informed him, he looked to the green boiling reaction then.

"EVERYONE OUT!" he roared, everyone bolted and he scrambled out of the room in time to hear the boom but he didn't stop as he ran for Sango's room.

"Move! Having a baby here!" he shouted, kids snickered but he didn't care as he ran towards his wife's cries.

"I hate him!" he heard her scream.

"Hello, sorry about that, blowing up the lab," he huffed out, she glared at him and they made their way out of the school to the car. She screamed and yelled at him, and he just gunned it ignoring the sirens behind him

They made it through the next four grueling hours with only minor injuries. Him a busted hand, and Sango lots of pain killers but as he stared down at their two daughters he couldn't help but feel a sense of pride and accomplishment at this moment. Even if Sango had cursed him for all of eternity for having daughters, but he was completely serious. He always wanted daughters rather than sons and now he had two very beautiful daughters whom looked exactly like their mother.

"Well, congratulations, you got your wish; you've cursed us with daughters!" Sango chuckled leaning against him.

"Well I rather like daughters, and it'll all be fine," he assured her kissing her brow.

"I'll be certain to remind you of that when they start dating." She grumbled and he paled; he had forgotten about that.

"It'll be fine!" he insisted; though he didn't quite believe it himself at this moment.

"What do you want them to be named?" Sango yawned.

"How about…Yui and Yua?" he asked and she thought it over before she softened slightly.

"Sounds perfect, and he grinned in triumph only to notice his three girls were sound asleep; however they had had a very trying day and a very busy day. He just kissed Sango's brow then.

"Love you," he whispered as he got up to transfer the sleeping twins. He had everything and then some now, because he now officially owned the house he lived in. As soon as he filled out the paperwork but that was a minor detail right at this moment.

* * *

**Sango and Miroku's daughter's names &amp; meanings:  
**

**Yui: female; means****'****結 (yu) "tie, bind" or 優 (yu) "gentleness, superiority" combined with 衣 (i) "clothing, garment"'**

**Yua: female; means ****'****結 (yu) "tie, bind" and 愛 (a) "love, affection"'**

* * *

**I'm done! Yippee! Now onto Trying Not to Obliterate Him...**

**A special thanks to all the readers who've stuck with this story! **

**Thanks to the reviewers: jj, Taraah36, NekoxUsa, en-mi-corazon-para-siempre, Lady Shenzuki, Guest, littleonna, Guest, annonymous, alamodie, kathryn1995, Heraldo, Guest, Anime-Manga-Music-Lover, Guest, mko22, and mirsanforevs for the reviews and support and patience! Thanks!**

**That's all folks!**

**I Hope You Enjoy Trying Not to Neuter Him! =)  
**


End file.
